


I'm Your Sword and I'm Your Shield

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: When you were young, you and Ryuji promised to look after one another.





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing reader insert

When you were young, you and Ryuji promised to look after one another. You promised to have to be Ryuji's sword and, in return, he promised to be your shield. You were both knights, defending one another from harm in which ever direction it came from. You were the first to notice Ryuji coming to school with a sense of timidness, something that didn't fit your best friend at all. He tried to to play whatever was plaguing his mind, but you could see right through him. You never cornered him and demanded he tell you what was wrong, you just held his hand and said:

"I'm always here for you, so don't be afraid to tell me anything that's on your mind."

Ryuji broke down shortly after that, telling you about everything his father did to his mother and him. You listened to everything, every detail and broken word that came from him. Afterwards, you held him close and asked if he wanted to come over after school. It took a few years after that confession before Ryuji's father was arrested on domestic abuse charges. It took a few months after that for Ryuji and his mother to get back on their feet, throughout the whole ordeal, you never let go of his hand. Everything remained the same up until Shujin, where your promises to each other seemed to waved a bit.

You despised Kamoshida and everything he did for the school, you could tell that underneath that inflamed ego was a vicious and cruel man. You didn't hate him at first, until he took over the track team and you started to notice the wounds that some of Ryuji's teammates had on them. You asked Ryuji about it the next day and he gave you the honest truth behind the "star" of Shujin. Sadly there was nothing you or he could do about Kamoshida, through you had suggested telling your parents about him. Ryuji had shook his head, saying that he didn't want you becoming a target just for the sake of him.

"I'm your sword, remember?"

"And I'm your shield."

You two would repeat this before and after track practice, it gave you both some to hold onto as the days went by at Shujin. Until Kamoshida broke Ryuji's leg and labeled him as a delinquent. Your shield was gone, broken, and it left behind a lone sword in its wake. You visited Ryuji everyday at the hospital, but you never stayed long. You hated seeing him laying on the bed, leg suspended and in a cast, hollow eyes looking at you when ever you entered the room. With your best friend in the hospital, school life had taken a drastic decline for the worst. Now you were being targeted by Ryuji's old teammates, students talked about you and spread rumors about your relationship with Ryuji, and even the teachers, who once held you in high regard, shunned you. 

Eventually Kamoshida set his sights on you as well; by then you were already numb to everything around you, yet you still had the sense to steer clear of the volleyball coach. Anytime Mishima had said that Kamoshida wants to see you, you immediately left the school premises before anyone could find out. You thoroughly avoided any confrontation with the coach and desperately awaited the days when Ryuji would return to school. You needed your shield, because the sword can only take so much abuse before it broke. By the time Ryuji did come back, you clung to him like a life line, never letting go as you weep your frustrations into his shirt. The rest of the school year went by at a snail's pace for you and Ryuji.

Summer came and went and with it the decision to bleach both your hair and Ryuji's. If the world was going to label them as delinquents, then they might as well look the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://sweetbungaius.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know the worse part about writing a story that started at the beginning of p5? It's trying to remember if Akira told Ryuji his name and trying to remember if they went to class after the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with 25% more dialogue!

The rest of the school year passed with dirty looks and less confrontation. When the second year started, you were surprised to see Ryuji had shown up late on the first day. You would’ve asked about it after school if your parents hadn’t texted you to come home immediately once school let out.

“You left me by myself in the nightmarish hell of a school.” You whined to him when he showed up at the school gates the next day.

“Sorry.” he scratched the back of his head.

You stared at the teen for a while, he sounded like his mind was on something else.

“Something up?”

“Nah, just thinking.”

You gave him a small pat on the head, which Ryuji batted away saying that:

“I’m not a dog, dammit.”

You gave him a smile and started up the steps to the dreaded school with Ryuji following behind.

“You hear about the transfer student?” You asked as you both made slow tracks towards your shared classroom. “Heard he has a criminal record.”

“I met him the other day.”

“Really? What’s he like?”

Ryuji tilted his head in thought, “Quiet and-” he stopped before he said anything else.

“And?” You turned to stare at him.

“That’s it.” he quickly blurted out, “Just quiet.”

You knew better than to press him any further than that. You gave him a reassuring smile and headed into the classroom. Any chatter that was happening stopped once the other students spotted you and Ryuji. Both of you payed no mind to the others and sat down in the desks next to the window. The conversations nearby started up again after a few moments of silence.

“What do you think about Akira?” Ryuji turned in his chair to face you.

“Akira?”

“The transfer student.”

“Ryuji, you know as well as I do that I don’t care for rumors spread about someone.”

“You seemed curious about it.” he teased, “Do you have your eye on him?”

“Come now, Ryu-kun, the only person who I have my eye on is-” You didn’t get to finish as the teacher walked in and demanded everyone’s attention.

Ryuji sighed and turned to face the front of the class. You tuned out most of the teacher was saying, too busy with drawing random shapes on Ryuji’s shoulders. He never shook off the feeling of your fingers, already growing use to it when you both were younger. The school day went by faster than expected, much to your enjoyment. As you stretched in your seat, you eyed Ryuji out of the corner of your eye. He had gone quiet again, something that he rarely ever does.

“Thinking again?” You asked.

He jumped slightly and turned to face you with wide brown eyes. “What?”

“You’ve gone quiet again.” You start packing up your books, “Twice in one day causes me to ask questions.”

“I’m fine, (Y/N).” Ryuji tries to reassure you, “Just tired.”

“Okay. Do you wanna-” Your phone goes off suddenly, startling both you and Ryuji. You quickly pull it out, seeing that it was a text from your mother.

_- >Can you work today? I’m short staffed and could use the help. I’ll pay you extra. ___

__You sigh as you read the message._ _

__“Parents want you home early?” Ryuji guesses._ _

__“Mom wants me to work today. She’s paying me extra, but…” You look at him, “we don’t get to hang out.”_ _

__“That’s alright.” he says as he gathers up his bag. “I’ve got something to do anyway. Talk to you later.”_ _

__“Later.” You mutter as he leaves the classroom. You leave a few moments after, bag haphazardly dangling from your hand as you walk towards the stairwell._ _

__“(L/N)-san.”_ _

__You freeze, one foot on the step and turn to face Kamoshida. You resist the urge to belt down the stairs towards the entrance as you stare at the man._ _

__“Yes?” You try to make your voice as calm as you can._ _

__“Can I borrow you from a few minutes? There’s something I’d like to discuss.”_ _

__You don’t like the way he said “discuss” and you take a step backwards, white knuckled grip on the handrail. Ryuji’s not here to divert Kamoshida’s attention and anyone passing by doesn’t give you a second glance or step in to aide you._ _

__“Unfortunately,” You somehow manage to keep your voice from shaking. “I’m needed else where. Maybe another time?”_ _

__You quickly leave before Kamoshida has a chance to say anything else. You rush down the steps of the school and briskly walk in the direction of your mother’s work. You don’t stop until you’re outside the workplace. A shiver runs down your pine once you get a moments rest, you open the door upon taking a deep breath and greet your mother with a smile. The rest of the day goes by in a blur from there on. Both you and your mother are exhausted by the time you reach your home. You fall asleep as soon as your head hits your pillow, drifting off into a well earned rest._ _

__The muffled sound of your text alert stirs you from your rest and you blindly grope the bed for your phone. Turning down the brightness, you see the text from Ryuji._ _

__- >Hey_ _

__- >Sorry we couldn’t hang out today_ _

__< -It’s fine. I had work and you had something to do anyway._ _

__- >Yeah_ _

__- >Did anything happen after I left?_ _

__You’re tempted to tell him about Kamoshida but decide against it, but it’s too late to rant about the coach._ _

__< -Not really._ _

__< -Mom asked where you were through. She saw that my shadow hadn’t tagged along with me._ _

__- >I’m your shadow?_ _

__- >That should be the other way around_ _

__< -Haha_ _

__< -We’re each other shadows._ _

__< -....You woke me from a very good sleep, Ryu-kun._ _

__- >Oh shit_ _

__- >Sorry_ _

__- >I’ll let you get back to that._ _

__- >Night (Y/N)_ _

__< -Night_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://sweetbungaius.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has in game dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I have to add Slow Burn to the tags with how I'm writing this.

"Still sticks out...Hasn't changed a bit."

You glance up from your phone upon hearing Ryuji's mutter. Currently you, him, and Akira were watching the volleyball game while sitting on the floor of the students side of the court. You held no interest in the game, preferring to surf the web on your phone while Ryuji and Akira half heartily watched the game. You look in the direction of where Ryuji had set his sights. Ann Takamaki sat in a chair on their side of the court, absentmindedly playing with the curls of her hair.

"Why the sudden interest in Takamaki?" You ask the blond.

"Hmm?" he looks over at you. "Oh, no reason."

You gave him a non-believing look while Akira gave him one of mild confusion. Ryuji glanced over at the other teen and faked a yawn.

"Pretty boring. Right?"

As Akira looks over at Takamaki, You ruffled Ryuji's hair.

"I'm not a dog, dammit." he voices as he bats your hand away.

"I know." You smile and lay an arm slowly on Ryuji's shoulders, making sure not to make any sudden movements. "This is the first time I don't have your full attention."

He pouted, "I don't always have to give you all of my attention."

You poke his cheek, "You're normally very nosy when I'm on my phone."

He makes to bite your finger just as the sound of a volleyball being spiked catches both of your attention. You flinch as the ball slams into Mishima's face, knocking him to the ground. The volleyball stops at your feet as Kamoshida stares at the downed teen before rushing over. You don't hear what the coach says, too intent at staring at the blood smear on the white globe.

Ryuji grabs the ball, starting you in the process. "He'll pay soon enough..." he throws the ball back onto the court.

You decide not to ask what he means by that. Despite sending Mishima to the nurses office, the game continues. You zone out for the rest of it, unconsciously sliding closer to Ryuji, who gives your hand a squeeze in acknowledgment. After the game ends, you stick close to Ryuji as he and Akira leave the gym and head out to the courtyard. You catch bits and pieces of their conversation as you idly mess with your phone.

"(Y/N)."

You look up from the device and over at Ryuji. "Hmm?"

"Come on, we're leaving."

You frown and pocket your phone. "Where are we going?"

"Getting proof."

"Of Kamoshida's abuse?" You follow Ryuji and Akira inside, "They might not speak up against that asshole."

"I know, but if we can get something then that's better than nothing."

You make a noise in agreement and Ryuji settles a hand on your shoulder in a form of comfort, you give him a smile in return. You stand nearby as the teens start going around and talking to members of the volleyball team. After they interrogate a few of the students, Ryuji decides they should split up. He bids Akira good luck before gently taking your wrist and leading you away.

"Good luck!" You hastily call to the dark haired teen as Ryuji drags you towards the Practice Building.

You listen in on the questions Ryuji asks the other members, only stepping in to lay a gentle hand on his arm when the blond starts to loud.

"Sorry." he mutter once you two were alone.

"Don't worry about it." You give him a sideways hug and continue on your quest.

He brings out his phone to text Akira on updates as you both continue along. Eventually you inform him that the game has ended, which he immediately texts Akira about.

"We're meeting back at the Courtyard." Ryuji says, making tracks towards the meeting place.

You quickly tag along, only to catch Ryuji as his leg catches on the step.

"Thanks."

You smile and help Ryuji down the rest of the stairs. Once you arrive at the Courtyard, you're surprised to see Takamaki talking to Akira. Ryuji saunters over and makes his presence known. He exchanges a few harsh words with curly haired blonde, who in return gives a warning to both of the boys before leaving. You spare her a glance and tag after Ryuji and Akira as they try to find Mishima. You guys find him just as he's about to leave, you try not to stare at the bruises as Ryuji talks to him. You feel a shiver run down your back before you spot him. You try to tell Ryuji, but it's too late.

"What's going on here?" Kamoshida asks as he approaches your group.

You don't make eye contact as the coach directs his attention towards Mishima. You grit your teeth as he starts disrespecting the teen, before you have a chance to step in for Mishima's defense, Ryuji beats you to the punch.

"Didn't you hear? He ain't feelin' well." Ryuji's in Kamoshida's face now and you fight back the urge to pull him back out of safety.

Kamoshida ignores him, "Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?"

"...I'll go."

Your heart goes out to Mishima as Kamoshida get in Ryuji's face. Anger sears through you body at seeing the bastard so close to Ryuji; you growl lowly as you stand behind your friend in case Kamoshida tries anything. He tells off you, Ryuji, and Akira before leaving, but not before giving one last angry look that's directed at you and the blond teen. It's a look that says you two can't hide behind each other forever. Mishima brings up how pointless it is to gain the proof that Akira and Ryuji need. As you listen to him explain, your stomach twists into knots of disgust.

"Who allows that to happen to their kids?" You ask once Mishima leaves.

"Your parents would pull you from the school if they found that out." Ryuji replies.

"I'd fight to stay. I wouldn't leave you all alone to deal with Kamoshida by yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been out soon if not for my internet crapping itself

You felt sick to your stomach as they carried Suzui away with Takamaki tagging along in desperation. Around you, students had their phones out, either snapping picture of the retreating ambulance or recording the incident. A few of them even started talking about how Suzui fell or how she landed. You frantically tuned them out, almost missing Ryuji as he and Akira took off after the fleeing Mishima. You rush after them, pushing students aside in the process. Many of them gave you dirty looks, but you payed them no mind. You caught up to the teens as they cornered Mishima.

"That hurts!" You hear the dark haired boy say as you approach them.

"Then why'd you run like that?"

"I didn't run..."

 _'Bullshit'_ You think just as Ryuji slams the side of his fist into the lockers.

"She jumped and tried to kill herself!"

You step back from the conversation turned interrogation to watch for any teachers.

"It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood...and hit them." Mishima says, "A few days ago, he even called out (L/N)."

You freeze as Akira and Ryuji directed their eyes at you. Your eyes shift to the ground, you had forgotten that Kamoshida had called you out that day. A sudden hand on your shoulder causes you to look into Ryuji's eyes.

"You didn't go, did you?"

"Of course not. He...came for me personally, but I got the hell out of there with the excuse that I had to be somewhere immediately." You place your hand on top of his in a sign of comfort. You lower your voice as you continue. "He said he wanted to 'borrow' me."

You didn't even try calming down Ryuji after you said that, he takes a deep breath before returning his attention to Mishima. Akira gives you a worried look and you give him a thumbs up in response. You zone out after that, wondering what would've happen if you hadn't have left that day.

_'Was he aiming to hurt me or Ryuji?'_

"That son of a bitch!" Ryuji's yell startles you out of your thoughts as he rushes pass.

"Ryuji!" You yell as you followed after him.

He and you make a beeline for the PE faculty office, behind you, you could hear the faint sounds of approaching footsteps.

_'At least they decided to follow.'_

"(Y/N), stay here."

"What?" You turn to Ryuji, who has his hand on the handle. "Why?"

"Because if something happens, I don't want you being caught up in it." Ryuji was visibly shaking with anger, "Promise me you'll stay here."

"I..." You sigh, "I promise..."

Ryuji heads inside as you step back, allowing Mishima and Akira to follow him in. They shut the door, leaving you to the silence of the hallway. You lean against the wall, hearing the muffled yelling of Ryuji makes you want to stand by his side. This wasn't the first time he told you to wait nearby, he normally tells you this right before he gets in trouble. You later learn that he doesn't want you getting in trouble or suffering the back lash from his actions. You pace around a bit before your curiosity gets the better of you. You quietly walk over to the door and press your ear up against it.

"Now, are we finished here? You're all expelled!"

Your blood runs cold after hearing that. Kamoshida was getting them expelled?

"You're done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight." a heartbeat of silence falls before Kamoshida adds, "Shame you won't be here anymore, Sakamoto. Now who's going to protect (L/N)?"

You could practically hear the grin in the coach's voice as you back away from the door. Your back hits the opposite wall and you sink down to the ground. You bring your knees up to your chest and bury your face between them. If Ryuji got expelled then you would have no one to watch your back, no guard to defend you, totally at the mercy of the school and Kamoshida. You run your hands through your hair frantically as scenario after scenario speeds through your brain. You miss the sound of the door sliding open and the worried yell of your name from Ryuji.

Next thing you know, you're being pulled into a broad chest and arms are being wrapped around you. You already know who it is and automatically return the hug, tightening your hold in an effort to stable yourself.

"(Y/N)?"

"You're getting expelled and I'm next on Kamoshida's hit list."

You hear the distant sounds of whispering nearby and the sudden realization dawns on you, you've attracted a crowd.

"Ryuji..." Akira mutters, "We should leave."

"Shit." Ryuji curses under his breath, "Can you stand, (Y/N)?"

"My legs gave out..." You sheepishly tell the blond, face turning a bright shade of red. "Sorry."

"Put your arms around my neck." he tells you and you listen to him, already knowing what he plans on during.

Ryuji puts an arm under your knees and the other behind your back. He lifts you with ease and begins walking towards the nurse's office. You hear multiple gasps and the snapping of several cameras, but you're too busy messing with Ryuji's collar to notice.

"After school, go straight home." he tells you as he sets you down on the plush bed.

"What about you?"

"I've got something to do."

You don't press him about it as he sits next to you. "Class?" You ask.

Ryuji looks at you, "What about it?"

"You gotta go."

"It's borin' without you there."

You can hear the alternate meaning behind those words.

_I'm staying in case he shows up._

You make a noise of acknowledgement and idly play with the seams of your school uniform. Eventually, you both stay like that, making idle chit chat until the final bell rings. You and Ryuji walk side by side as you make the journey back to pick up your bags. He even walks you to the school gate, both of you keeping an eye out for Kamoshida in the process.

"I'll catch up with you later?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah."

You smile and bid him farewell, starting your walk to the train station. Some students eye you on the way, some even whisper as they walk pass. You roll your eyes, tomorrow's gonna be one hell of the day once those pictures start circulating. Once you get home, you don't hear from Ryuji until night fall. Your phone goes off just as your about to turn off the TV.

_**R:** Hey _

_**R:** Open up _

_The trains don't run this late._

_What are you doing here?_

_**R:** I make the trip out to see you and you can't even open the window _

_**R:** For shame _

You give a small laugh and decide to oblige him; opening the curtain, you spy him waving up to you from the yard.

_Did you jump my fence again?_

_**R:** How else am I going to get in? _

_Through the gate like a normal human being_

_**R:** That's too boring _

_**R:** We all need some sort of excitement in our lives _

_Last time you did that, the neighbors called the cops_

_You almost got arrested_

_**R:** It's good thing you're so persuasive then _

You unlock the window and help him as he climbs in.

"You look beat. Did something happen?"

"Nothing too serious." Ryuji settles himself at the end of your bed, "Were you about to go to bed?"

"Was." You sit next to him, "So what was your plan for when you got here?"

He shrugs, "Rash decision..."

"Uh huh." You pull out one of your nearby game systems and plug in one of the games. "Wanna get lost in Phinal Phantasy XV with me? We can trade off the controller between dungeons and mini bosses."

"Only if we skip the side quests."

"That's like 75% of the game."

Ryuji chuckles and you turn on the game, putting the volume down low so you don't wake your parents. You and Ryuji played until it's a struggle for both of you to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true friendship moment is when your best friend bridal carries you to the nurse's office after your legs give out from your breakdown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't meaning for there to be this much in-game dialogue, but hey, what can you do.

"Twisted desires?" You mutter upon seeing the red calling card on the bulletin board.

Others around you started murmuring and gossiping about the card as your reread it.

"Utter bastard of lust...how shitty you are...From the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." You sigh and bury your face in your hands, "Ryuji, your handwriting is too noticeable." You mutter and step away from the board.

"Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong...?"

"Does this mean the rumors are true!?"

"Wait a sec... Is someone gonna take something from Mr. Kamoshida...?"

"What's with this weird logo? And who're are these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people...?"

You roll your eyes as you listen to the other students. You turn to leave, but stop upon spotting Ryuji with Akira, Takamaki, and...was that a cat in Akira's bag? Ryuji waves you over and you gladly approach the group.

"Weird calling card, huh?" You say, "'Utter bastard of lust.' It's like a kid taunting an adult"

Ryuji huffs at that while Takamaki makes a "I told you" gesture. You laugh quietly and shake your head before staring at the cat.

"They're handsome. Do they have a name?"

"Morgana." Akira answers while Morgana looks smug at the compliment.

_'Did...Did I just give the cat a ego boost?'_ You think, _'I didn't think that was possible.'_

Ryuji mutters, "Don't call him that. You'll give his already large ego a boost."

"Too late." You return the mutter.

"Who's responsible for this...!?" Kamoshida's yell startles you and you turn to see the coach standing in front of the bulletin board with fists clenched.

You hear Morgana meow and Ryuji reply to it; you ignore it for right now, too focused on Kamoshida's rage.

"Did you do this!? Or was it you!?" Kamoshida's anger filled roar scared away the remain students as they ran from the coach with haste.

He then turns his sight towards you and the others and makes his way over. Ryuji subconsciously pushes you behind him, you make no move to protest.

"...Was it you two!?"

"What are you talking about?"

You try to make yourself unnoticeable as Kamoshida speaks.

"So you're playing dumb...?" You can hear him growl out, "Eh, it's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway."

"Piece of shit..." You grumble under your breath just as a tingling sensation run over your body. _'The hell was that?'_ You think as Kamoshida leaves.

"Hey." Ryuji's voice brings you out of your mussings. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." You rub your arm as the tingling sensation starts up again. "I'll see you in class, okay?"

"Okay."

You quietly walk away, holding your head as a dizzy spell hits you for a moment. You settle yourself down in your seat and place your head on the desk, using your arms as pillows. The bell rings a few minutes later, but you pay it no mind. You can feel Ryuji's worried gaze burn into your head, you raise your head to stare at the brown orbs before poking him in the cheek. The feeling fades away by the time the last bell rings, you gather up for stuff and bid Ryuji a farewell.

"Hope you get better." He calls as you leave the classroom.

The walk back to your house seems longer and by the time you unlock the door, you're ready to collapse on the floor. You sleep the rest of the day away and don't wake up until morning next day. Your body feels like lead, your head is pounding, and your mouth feels like cotton. Your mother calls the school up and tells them of your condition. You don't go back to school until the second of May.

"You're here!" Ryuji exclaims when you walk into the classroom. "Whatever bug you caught hit you hard, huh?"

"Yeah. It's odd though..." You say, "All those days I was out, I felt drained and I couldn't move around much. But today, I felt energized, like it was going to be a good day and I should be around to experience it. Have you ever experienced something like that?"

Ryuji shakes his head just as the teacher tells us to go to the assembly hall. You stand next to Ryuji and Akira as murmurs about why there was a sudden morning assembly called are whispered to the tactless students.

"Could they be anymore rude and disrespectful to Suzui?" You growl out from under your breath.

"Unless it happen to them, they don't care." Ryuji responds just as Kobayakawa spoke.

You roughly tune him out, knowing that he means nothing that he says.

"At least she pulled through." You hear Ryuji say.

You make a noise of agreement as the principal continues. You turn your head you hear the doors open.

"Mr. Kamoshida, what's the-"

"I...have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all..."

"Confess?" You murmur as Kamoshida walks slowly up the stage.

You listen to the coach's confession, eyes widening as he speaks of his horrible crimes.

"You can't apologize for the hell you put people through." Ryuji directs his attention to you, but you heed him no mind.

The teachers try to usher the students back to their classes as Kobayakawa tells Kamoshida to get off the stage. After Takamaki yells at him, Kamoshida proceeds to confess future. More murmurs of disgust ring out through the air.

"Wow..." Ryuji says and you agree with him.

_'All the shit that's happened today... Who would've thought that Kamoshida would confess?'_ You think as the murmurs grow louder around you, _'Phantom Thieves of Heart...'_ You glance at Ryuji and Akira, _'The shield has evolved into a fortress...How am I going to catch up to you now, Ryuji?'_ You mentally sigh, _'Can I still be the sword that you need or will I be discarded?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that anyone who's near the target when they get a calling card will feel a tingling sensation and get hit with a mild dizzy spell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows a good vacation starts with your best friend calling you up at 8 a.m.

Your phone going off startles you awake, you rub your eyes you glare at the device.

"Who texts at 8 in the morning on the first day of Golden Week?" You grumble and snatch up the phone, unlocking it in the process.

 _**R:** _ _Hey_

 _**R:** _ _Sorry for the wake up call_

 _**R:** _ _You up for jogging with me?_

You glance over at the time before deciding your answer.

_Sure_

_Give me a few minutes_

_Where are you anyway?_

_**R:** _ _Already in Shibuya and on my way_

You curse under your breath and rush to get ready, knowing that it doesn't take long to get to your house. By the time you put your shirt, there's a knock at your door. You rush down the stairs and open the door.

"That was fast." Ryuji said, standing in the doorway in a teal shirt and blue shorts.

"So, where are we headed?" You ask, closing the door and locking it in the process.

"I was thinking we could go to Inokashira Park."

"Jog or take the train?"

He gives you and you sigh upon already knowing the answer.

"You lead." You tell him after pocketing your keys.

The jog to the park wasn't too bad, despite how inexperienced you were with Ryuji's old jogging route. You both take breaks on the way there, your mind constantly wondering to the state of Ryuji's leg. He reassures you that it's fine and continues on. By the time you're finished, you and Ryuji are ready to collapse as you unlock the front door. Ryuji lays on the hardwood floors while you sit down and lean up against the coffee table.

"I can't...believe you...used to...run that..." You pant out.

"It's been...too long...I'm out of...practice." He groans, "The floor feels good..."

You laugh before struggling to get up, using the table as a clutch. You slowly walk into the kitchen and pull out a pair of cold water bottles. You hand one to Ryuji before settling down on the floor once more and turning on the TV. Ryuji settles next to you as an anime, you can't remember the name of it, plays.

"Did you have any plans for today?"

"Not really." You drink, "Probably would've gone to the arcade or Akihabara to buy a game."

"By yourself?"

You ruffle Ryuji's hair and he doesn't bat your hand down, clearing showing how tired the teen was.

"I would've called you."

He huffs and directs his attention back towards the TV. You smile and down the rest of your water.

"Do you want to still go to the arcade?" He quietly asks after a few moments of silence.

You can tell from the tone that he's trying to keep his mind off something. You pull him close, despite the feeling of sweat on both of your bodies.

"Sure. Anywhere you want to go after that?"

He looks at you, "Ogibuko?"

 _'Ramen, of course'_ You think and get to your feet, helping up Ryuji in the process. "Sure, but first, let's wash up."

You two leave the house once more and make your way towards Shibuya Central; making chit chat or telling bad jokes that result in both of you having to catch your breath.

"That's terrible!" Ryuji wheezes out.

"I know!"

"Then why would you tell me it?"

"Cause you needed to experience it with me." You say in the most deadpan tone you can muster.

Ryuji breaks out into full on laughter and you're close behind him. You ignore all the looks people are giving you and Ryuji as you near the Arcade.

"Breathe boy." You command as you look at the blond.

"Never tell me that joke again." Ryuji pants and walks into building.

"No promises." You smile mischievously and exchange some of your yen for arcade coins.

He narrows his eyes at you, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." You whistle innocently, "Just don't answer my texts at midnight, alright?" You walk over to one of the racing games and Ryuji tags after you.

"You wouldn't..." He says and sits in the seat next to you.

"You underestimate me and the amount of shitty jokes I have." You put in the coins and hand him his own.

"And if I don't answer them?" You and Ryuji start up the game and select your cars.

"Then I'll spam you with cute animal videos."

"...You know I'm weak to those."

You give a cheeky grin and direct your attention to the screen. The game starts and you and Ryuji fall silent as the countdown appears. You both floor it after the numbers disappear, your cars zoom out ahead of the CPU's and make and attempt to pull ahead of the other. Ryuji's car bashes into the side of yours and tries to veer you off course.

"Cheater." You say and push back.

"Not exactly cheating." Ryuji chuckles.

Your cars drive over a boost pad and you take the chance to speed ahead of Ryuji.

"Now who's cheating?"

"Not exactly cheating." You mimic Ryuji's voice, "My speed is just higher than yours."

You and Ryuji race neck to neck, each other only staying in first for a few seconds before the other overtakes them. The finish line comes up as you and Ryuji drift around a long corner. He gets the bigger drift boost and speeds past you, securing first with a yell of triumph. You sink in your chair and grumble about car stats as the result screen comes up.

"Wanna go again?" Ryuji asks with a smile.

"I'll win this time." You return the smile and start up another race.

By the time you both leave the Arcade, it's late in the afternoon and you can hear Ryuji's stomach growling.

"To Ogibuko!" You both yell and race towards the station, some adults giving you and him distasteful looks.

You and the teen just barely manage to board the train. Your back hits the window and Ryuji's hands slam on both sides of her head, boxing you in incidentally as you both caught your breath and laugh. Your laughter fall short upon realizing how close Ryuji is. You breath catches in your throat and you take in the blond's apprentice. His face was flushed from the short race, his purple jacket had fallen partway of his shoulder, and his eyes...his eyes were staring your wide ones. Your face flushes as he continues to stare, a few minutes pass before he clears his throat and stands besides you.

_'Uh, oh...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bella Notte beings to play*
> 
> I fully support Ryuji being the kinda of friend to leave clothes over at his best friends house so often that he has own his unofficial closet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of exams are happening while an blue haired artist asks for you and Ann to be his model. All in all, it's a strange day for your group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Yusuke has appeared!

_5/14  
_  
Tall and handsome are the only words that comes to mind as you and the others stare at the lanky, blue-haired teen before you. A few minutes ago, Ann had sensed that someone was watching her. You had sensed it too, but paid it no mind since you've been used to it ever since your father gained the CEO spot at his company.  
  
"Hey, uh... are you sure it's him? Or are you just that self-conscious."  
  
"Rgh, I'm not that-"  
  
"Is there something you want?"  
 _  
'Oh lord, the teen is as soft spoken as he looks._ ' You think as Ann shoulders past Ryuji and Akira and points a finger at the blue-haired teen.  
  
"That's my line! You were the one stalking me!"  
  
The teen looks from you and the others, to Ann's finger, then back at your group. He gently moves a stray hair out of his face and says:  
  
"Stalking you...? That's outrageous."  
  
You're half inclined to ask if the tall teen is joking.   
  
"I know you've been following me! Ever since the train!"  
  
"That's because..."  
  
He stops as a honk is heard and a car pulls up to the curb. The back window rolls down, revealing a man with gray haired tied back in a pony tail. You stare at the man while he addresses the teen. You've seen his face before, you just, for the the life of you, can't remember his name. Ryuji's "What?" causes your mind to snap back into the conversation at hand.      
  
"You're the pair I've been searching for all this time! Please, won't you-"  
  
"Pair?" You mutter.  
  
"W-Wait a minute, I-" Ann stammers out.  
  
The teen claps both you and Ann's hands, "-Be the model for my next art piece!?"  
  
"...Model?" You both say in disbelief.  
  
You stare down the hand holding and your face heats up. You tune out everything else that transpires until Ryuji abruptly pries the blue-haired teen's hand away from yours. You blink back to the present and look at the blond who stands between you, Ann, and the artist. You notice Ryuji standing closer to you than Ann.  
  
"Hold your horses! Who're you anyways?"  
  
"My name is Yusuke Kitagawa." He shoves Ryuji aside, causing you to glare at the teen, and moves closer to you and Ann, which makes you both back up.  
  
You block out the rest of the conversation, too focused on keeping a wary eye on Kitagawa. No stranger has been this close to you and you're starting to freak out a bit. Ryuji notices and gently pulls you closer to him, you follow him with no resistance. The man from the car calls Kitagawa's name which the teen answers.  
  
"That old guy's Madarame...?" Ryuji asks.  
  
You look at the old man and a sense of uneasiness washes over you. Despite all the praise the news and the internet gives him, you feel that there's a dark secret hidden within the old artist. Your attention snaps back to Kitagawa as he steps a bit closer.  
  
"It'd be great if you both could give me your answer in regard to being a model then..." He pulls out some tickets and hands them to you and Ann, "I bet you have no interest in the fine arts, but I'll give you tickets too." Kitagawa says, pointedly looking at Ryuji.  
  
You take the extra set as he bides farewell. You stuff the tickets in your pocket as the car drives off.  
  
Ryuji kicks his left foot at the ground and says, "That guy's as easy to read as a book..." He looks at you and Ann, "You're not plann' on goin', are you?"  
  
You shrug, "It sounds interesting, but..."  
  
"...I think I will."  
  
Your aren't as shocked as Akira or Ryuji at her answer, Ann pulls out her phone and exclaims at how late it's gotten. She runs off, leaving you and the boys. You wait for a few moments before walking ahead, glancing back at the teens and cat.  
  
"Shall we get going?"  
  
Akira and Ryuji look at each other and catch up to you. You walk besides the blond, taking into account how close he is to you. You smile softly and hum a small tune to yourself, it's not long until Ryuji hums along with you. You almost miss the soft chuckle from Akira as you and Ryuji try to out hum one another. You gently hip bump the blond to throw him off key and he retaliates with his own. By the time you make it to the school gates, Ryuji has you in a headlock and is giving you a light noogie. Akira looks on with a smile on his face as you and Ryuji laugh.  
  
"You know how painful it is to fix my hair, Ryu-kun!"  
  
"Keep your voice down. People can't know about that nickname."  
  
"Ryu-kun."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ryu-kun."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Ryu-kun."  
  
"Why are you like this?" Ryuji whines and lets you go.  
  
"Ryu-kun." You and Ryuji look at Akira. His glasses gleam with a look of mischief.  
  
"Akira, you ass! Not you too!" Ryuji complains as you laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright. Enough tormenting Ryuji." You lay your arm across the blond's shoulders, "We've got exams to finish. Come on."  
  
You walk up the steps, arm still slung over Ryuji's shoulders. The teen quickly falls into step, never missing a beat, as you both along with Akira ascend into the school. Most of the students look your way as you and Ryuji walk into the classrom, their eyes lock onto your arm before turning away upon seeing Ryuji's glare. You calm him down with a gentle pat on the shoulder before retracting your arm.   
  
He gently grabs your wrist, "(Y/N)." He softly says.  
  
A small shiver runs up your spine as you turn to face him. "Yeah?"  
  
Ryuji rubs the back of his neck, "C-can we talk about what happened on the third? In the train?"  
  
Heat rushes up into your face as you flashback to that day. "U-um-"  
  
The bell cuts you off before you can say anymore.  
  
Ryuji seems frustrated with the noise before looking at you. "Tell me later?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
As you and Ryuji sit down, you reflect on every small gesture of affection up until now.  
  
 _'Shit.'_ You think, _'A-am I falling for Ryuji?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how much I wanted to wait until tomorrow to write this because my arms felt like jello, but I fought through it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in no way dense to the actions of others around you. That's probably how you picked up so quickly on Kitagawa's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Fire Emblem Echoes is coming out today, have a chapter before I mildly disappear off the planet.

"I didn't know there were so many types of Japanese art."  
  
You can't help but agree with Ann as you and her look around the gallery. Kitagawa had just recently finished describing the modeling situation to you and Ann. Takamaki seemed fore than okay with the idea, but you were still on the fence about it. You look at the paintings and take in the various degree of style in them. It almost seems like they weren't done by Madarame...  
  
"Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates them all by himself." Kitagawa says. "He's special."  
  
"You sure hold a lot of praise for him." You said, directing your attention toward the artist. "With everything the news says, you'd think that admiration would waver."  
  
"The news is all baseless rumors." He quickly says, "They spread lies about something they can't understand."  
  
"Can't say that's untrue..." You mutter as Madarame approaches and with him comes the feeling of uneasiness.  
  
"There you are, Yusuke."  
  
The others turn to face the old man, though you are more reluctant to face the old artist.  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
"Ah, you're the pair from yesterday. Are you enjoying the exhibit?"  
  
You give a small "Yes." while Ann giver her answer.  
  
"You're sensing something from artwork... That alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction."  
  
You can tell from the tone that Madarame doesn't mean what he says. You glance over at Kitagawa as he turns his head slightly away.  
  
_'That's an odd reaction to have towards your sensei...'_  
  
"I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. Well then, if you'll excuse me."  
  
You watch as Madarame leaves and you shake off the lingering feeling.  
  
"You'd imagine artists would be difficult to approach... but he seems really friendly."  
  
"Yeah, in public... but who knows what he's like in his private life..." You mumble, trying to keep your voice low to Kitagawa doesn't hear.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Ann turns and looks at the painting behind you, "Oh, this is it--the painting I wanted to see in person."  
  
You step to the side as she walks up to get a closer look.  
  
"....This one?"  
  
"I guess it's the painter's anger? I'm not sure, but I sense this... strong frustration from it." Ann turns to look at you. "What about you, (Y/N)?"  
  
You look at the painting in question, "I'm feeling.... anger, forlorn, and... a cry for help..." You glance over at Kitagawa as you say this.  
  
"Hmm." Ann turns back to the painting, "To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece..."  
  
Kitagawa seems to make a grimacing noise that goes unnoticed by Ann, but not you. You frown heavily before directing your gaze towards where Madarame seems to be entertaining some reporters. You look between the painting, Kitagawa, Madarame, before looking back at the artwork.  
  
_'This isn't Madarame's.... It's Kitagawa's..._ ' You think.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ann asks.  
  
"Don't mind me." Kitagawa replies, "There are better pieces than... this one. Come now, this way!"  
  
Kitagawa quickly leaves and you follow after him; stopping for a second to turn around and give Ann a "Hurry up" gesture."  
  
"H-Hey...!"  
  
The blue-haired teen proceeds to drag you and Ann all over the exhibit. By the time he's finished, you and Ann are exhausted. You bid both of them farewell and leave the exhibit. You're phone goes off once you arrive home.

_**R:** Hey_  

_**R:** Heard from Ann that you left looking tired._

_**R:**  You okay?_

_I'm fine_

_Just on my feet for too long_

_What happened to you and Akira?_

_**R:** Got dragged away by the hoard of Madarame fans_

_**R:** I got elbowed by an old lady ;-;_

You laugh lightly at the face as you lay on your bed, groaning softly at the feeling of giving your legs a much needed break.

_Sorry to hear that_

_Want me to kiss it and make it better?_

You regret sending that text the moment you press enter. You and Ryuji still had yet to talk about what happened during golden week. Just as you're about to text how you were joking, your phone goes off. 

_**R** : ....Dude_

_**R:** Would you actually do that?_

_Ryuji, you bean burrito_

_**R:** Bean burrito?_

_I was joking_

  
"Somewhat..." You said to yourself, running your hands through your hair and sighing at the ceiling.

_**R:** Oh shit!_

_**R:** Sorry if I made it weird_

_Nah_

_It was refreshing to hear_

_Read...?_

_Both_

_**R:** Haha_

_**R:** So..._

_**R:** We're going to Kitagawa's place tomorrow_

**R:** You in?

You rub at the back of your neck as you type out your response. You were debating wherever or not to actually go, until you saw how Kitagawa reacted to having his painting being called Madarame's. It struck a cord with you, another teen being screwed out of something by an adult. 

_For the modeling thing?_

_**R:** Yeah_

_**R:** Why else for Akira and I go?_

_I assume you're going because you want to know more about Kitagawa_

_**R:** Dude no_

_**R:** He's kinda weird_

_He's an interesting weird_

_**R:** Interesting how?_

_Like a...._

_'Get to know him more' interesting_

_**R:** Whatever floats your boat_

_**R:** So?_

_I'll come with...Are we going after school?_

_**R:** Yeah_

_**R:** Unless you plan on skipping~_

You could almost hear the teasing tone in the text as you read it. You shake your head and laugh softly, leave it to Ryuji to bring up a memory from when you were kids.

_If I did skip, you'd just text me nonstop_

**R:** _Damn right I would :D_

_**R:** Gotta go_

_**R:** We're getting something to eat_

_Have fun_

You press the lock button on your phone after you send the message. You yawn largely and deeply as you stare up at your ceiling. You're nervous as hell about modeling tomorrow with Ann, but Ryuji said that he and Akira will be there. You place your hand over your heart as you imagine Ryuji watching you model. You roll over and scream internally into the sheets of the bed, this is too much for your heart and new found feelings.  
  
_'Dammit, Ryuji, if only you knew what you do to me...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When texting Ryuji takes up a chunk of the story, but you gotta give him the attention he deserves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It looks like one of those places in the movies where the bad guy hides the girl..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little short because I wasn't feeling well today and I wasn't in the best of moods.

"Is... that it?"

"We're at the right address..."

"How has this place not collapsed by now?" You say, eyeing the house/shack before you and the others. "It looks like one of those places in the movies where the bad guy hides the girl..."

"Yeah." Ryuji agrees.

"The door plate does say 'Madarame.'" Ann says.

"Uhh... You ring the bell."

You turn to look at Ryuji, "Talking to me or Ann?"

"Ann."

"What!? Why me?"

"Cause we're not sending (Y/N) to ring the bell." Ryuji pulls you close, practically smushing your face into his shoulder. "The house might collapse in them."

"I'm such a delicate wittle fwower." You add in with your best timid voice.

"You're just as bad as Ryuji." Ann huffs and looks back towards the shack, "The walls won't collapse when I do, will they...?"

Morgana meows as he pokes his head out of Akira's bag, for a second you actually think the black and white cat said something. You and the others walk up to the door and Ann rings the bell. Kitagawa's voice filters through the intercom.

"Who is it? Sensei is currently-"

Ann interrupts him, "Um, it's Takamaki."

"And (L/N)" You add.

"I'll be right out!"

 _'Talk about a mood whiplash.'_ You think.

Ryuji scratches the back of his head, "People really do live here..."

"You know," You mutter with a tilt of your head. "if Madarame's so famous, you'd think he could afford to keep his house in better shape."

Suddenly, the door slides open and Kitagawa is standing in the doorway.

"(L/N)-san. Takamaki-sa-" He stops upon seeing Ryuji and Akira behind you and Ann. "...You two are here as well?" Kitagawa sounds annoyed as he says this.

"Hey." Ryuji gives a cheeky grin and you can't help but stare at him.

You zone out for a couple of seconds, too caught up in seeing that grin. You almost miss what Ryuji says about Madarame plagiarism and abuse. That would explain why you felt so restless being near the old artist. Kitagawa answers out of disbelief and irritation as Ryuji shows him something on his phone. . Kitagawa approaches to look the device and you're half expecting him grab it out of Ryuji's hands. You weren't expecting him to laugh and shoot down the idea of Madarame's abuse.

"Money is a very big facter..." You mutter under your breath at what Kitagawa had said.

You remember reading somewhere about foster parents taking in foster kids for the money and putting them in terrible living conditions that was bordering on abuse. You miss the look Ryuji gives you as Kitagawa continues with his rant. Knowing that the artist is being abused puts you on edge and you get the feeling of protecting Yusuke like you did with Ryuji all those years ago.

"You might be lyin' about it!" Ryuji snaps back.

Kitagawa stumbles a bit before snapping back at Ryuji. You pull the blond back slightly and Ann backs up as well. The commotion has brought Madarame to the door, the anxious feeling returns as you glare at the old man. Kitagawa explains himself and Madarame shakes it off with a smile. You can tell how fake it is and it angers you down to your core. You block out the rest of the conversation, too upset to pay attention until Kitagawa pulls out his phone and shows the others the picture he pulled up.

"Sayuri..." You quietly say, making Ryuji jump slightly at your voice. You give him small apology as you continue to stare at the photo. "We have this hanging up in our house. My mom says that it makes her feel warm and happy, like being wrapped in Grandma's embrace again."

Kitagawa smiles, "This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist."

"It's so beautiful..." Ann says, transfixed by the painting.

"I don't know all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that this is impressive..."

Kitagawa puts his phone away, "When I first saw you and Takamaki, I felt the same emotion as when I saw this painting..."

"Us?" Ann asks in disbelief while you make a noise of amazement.

"I wish to pursue beauty like this." Kitagawa bows slightly to you and Ann, "And I believe drawing you both will be part of that pursuit. I implore you both: seriously consider my offer."

"Kitagawa." You say, gaining the blue-haired teens attention as well as the others. "I'm... curious to hear more, but not here."

The artist blinks in confusion, "Why not?"

'I can think of a number of reasons, all of them starting with Madarame.' You mentally grimace before speaking, "I'm working this whole week, or however long it takes for my mother to find a replacement." You write down something really quick before tearing it out and giving it to Kitagawa. "That's the address of where my mom's work is. Stop by and ask for me, alright?"

The artist took the paper quietly, "Understood."

"Alright." You smile and turn to leave, "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to go. See ya!"

"See ya!" Ryuji calls back as the others say bye.

You walk a few feet away before puling out your phone and texting Ryuji:

_I don't like Madarame._

_If you and the others go back to the shack, be careful..._

_The house feels cold, unfriendly, and dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the Kitagawa arc ends~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm saying that if you wait too long, Ryuji-kun is gonna get snatched up by someone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to skip the Makoto arc of the fic, it would've only been one chapter and because I don't think Makoto would waste time going after you since she was going after Akira.

_7/19_

_Hey_

_Hey, Ryuji_

_**R:** _ _Since when do you text durin' class?_

_Now's not the time for that._

_My mom's short staffed today and she just asked if you guys would be willing to help out at work._

_**R:** _ _You guys?_

_You, Akira, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto_

_**R:** Eh?_

_**R:** _ _I didn't you about Makoto_

_You just did :P_

Ryuji looks up from his phone to give you a mild glare over the top of his shoulder. You smile and stick your tongue out at him, laugh softly as he did the same to you. You look back at your phone and text:

 _Well~?_  
  
**R:** ...

_**R:** Are we getting paid?_

_Of course!_

_You guys get 3000 yen for each hour that you're there_

_Also you guys get to take home any food that's left over._

_Are you in?_

_**R:** I'm in_

_**R:** You know I won't abandon you in your time of need_

_**R:** I'll to the guys and see what they say_

_Thank you so much!_

_Teacher's watching us by the way_

You lock your phone after that as Ryuji quickly directs his attention towards the teacher. You give a small smile at the mild scolding he received. You wait until the teacher turns their back before reaching forward and gently squeezing Ryuji's shoulder. He's quickly texting the others with his right hand and squeezes your hand back with his left. Your heart flutters at the small gesture and try to fight down the blush that's threatening to appear on your face. The other students are looking at you both from the corners of their eyes, but a harsh glare from you caused them to snap their attention back to the front. Your phone vibrates in your pocket and you quickly pull it out before it makes more noise.

_**R:** They said yes_

_**R:** Ann want to know what kind of sweets you have_

_There's too many count..._

_Just say tarts, cakes, and pies_

_**R:** Alright_

_Thank you again, Ryuji_

You look up from your phone just as Ryuji turns to face you, giving one of his signature smiles as the last bell rings. You quickly gather your things, give Ryuji a quick hug, tell him what time to be there, and leave. You take the train the Shibuya and disembark, making short tracks towards Shibuya station, and opening the door to your mother's cafe. A multitude of meows greeted you as you closed the door.

"Hey, guys." You reached down to pet at the pair of tabbies rubbing up against your legs. "You two don't normally do this."

"Oh, (Y/N)!"

You look up to see your mother walk up from behind the counter. You walk up to her, despite the mews of protest that sound out once you did.

"Hey, Mom, what am I doing today?" You lean against the counter and pet at the calico resting nearby.

Your mother sighs and rubs the back of her neck, "Either washing dishes or taking orders. Can't believe I had six of them no come in today." She looks out the windows before directing her attention at you, "I expected Ryuji-kun to be tailing after you."

"He's coming later with the others."

"Ah..." She trails off, "Ryuji-kun is such a nice boy."

"Mmhmm."

"Very dependable too."

"Mmhmm."

"Handsome to boot."

"Mmh-" You pause in your hum and look at your mother with mild narrowing eyes. "What are you-"

"Is he single?" Your mom asks with a cheeky grin planted on her face.

Your face heats up, "MOM!" You yell, startling some of the cats. You quickly say your apologies to the felines before turning back to your mother. "What are you trying to say?"

You mom leans on the counter and rests her chin on her raised hands. "I'm saying that if you wait too, long Ryuji-kun is gonna get snatched up by someone else."

You look at the ground, "I know..." You say with a soft and somewhat sad tone, "But I'd rather him not know than have him know and it ruins our friendship."

You mother places a hand in comfort on your shoulder just as the door opens.

"Yo." Ryuji says in greeting as the others look around the cafe in amazement.

"Yo." You reply, "So you guys like the cafe?"

"You didn't say your mom owned Cafe Meowcha!" Ann exclaimed with glee, "There's so many articles about this place online and in magazines!"

"Commercial advertising costs too much. So I let word of mouth advertise my business." Your mother says with pride.

You smile at your mother as Ann basically floats over the counter to stare at the amount of sweets in the display case. Akira had set down his school bag and was sitting on the floor to let the cats sniff at him. Morgana sat nearby, trying not to flinch as the cats sniffed him as well. A couple of the cats had already decided to sit in Yusuke's lap and at his side; the blue-haired artist was slowly petting one of the ginger tabbies in his lap. Makoto had approached the counter and was scratching the ear of the calico you had abandoned. Most of the cats had flocked to Ryuji, rubbing up against him and meowing for attention as he sat down.

"They still remember you." You laugh as one of the kittens started climbing up Ryuji's shirt.

"I guess so." He says, gently prying the kitten off of him. "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

You shrug in response and walk over to sit besides him, almost immediately one of the gray cats settles itself into your lap.

"I'll give you guys a few moments with them cats then we start working, okay?"

"Okay." You all said in unison, too focus on whatever had your attention.

Your mom laughs softly, shakes her head, and retreats into the kitchen. Ann pries her eyes away from the display case and turns to look at the mass of felines by you and Ryuji.

"You two play on hoarding all the cats?"

"I didn't call them over here." Ryuji counters as one of the cats settle between his shoulder blades. "I just sat down."

"I read somewhere," Makoto began, "that animals can sense when someone has a good heart and will normally flock to them."

Morgana meows and Ryuji turns his head to glare at the black and white feline.

"Hey, they came to me, not you!"

You've long since learned not to question it whenever Ryuji or the others reply to whatever Morgana meows. You figured it had something to do with them being the Phantom Thieves. You're not that dense like some of the kids at school, since the first Calling Card appeared at Shujin with Ryuji's style of writing; you'd already made a safe guess at who the Phantom Thieves were. Even through you knew, you never pressured Ryuji into telling the truth, you'd rather let him tell you when he's ready. Makoto and Ann show the rest of you on the floor, some of the mass of fur balls disperse to sniff at the girls. Ryuji huffs at the lost of attention and warmth as he continues to idly pet at the pair of felines in his lap.

"Cats attention comes and goes, Ryuji." You say with a smile as the blond directs his brown gaze at you. "They're not like dogs."

"I know that... but it's nice to have it, y'know?"

You nod as your mother reappears from the back room with aprons, white button up shirts, and black pants. She whistles for attention and the cats climb off the teens and go in various directions. You get up and hold your hand out to help Ryuji up. You pull him up after he grabs it, but you pull him up too fast and end up bashing your noses together.

"Oooh." You can hear the other say, tears welling up in your eyes as your hold your nose.

Ryuji's doing the same thing and you both look at each other. Ryuji starts chuckling and you aren't too far behind; you miss that the others shake their heads as you and Ryuji are in full blown laughter. After your laughter dies down, you're mother explains what needs to be done and hands out the uniforms before officially opening the door to the public. The day goes fairly quickly after that happens and at the end of the day you uphold your end of the bargain. You and your mother package up the remaining food and sweets; you give a bit extra to Yusuke, saying that he should be using his money on food more often. Ann is practically drooling at the amount of sugary items you give to her. You pay them all respectfully and bide them a goodnight as your mother closes shop. On the walk back to your house, your mom's earlier words ring out in your head.

_"I'm saying that if you wait too long, Ryuji-kun is gonna get snatched up by someone else."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you have a cat allergies or hate cats. I thought of this idea and liked it so much that I couldn't pass it up


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Yusuke, no. Why do you have such a problem with money?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEACH TIME!

**_8/29_ **

After everything that happened with MedJed, you feel as if Tokyo should be grateful to the Phantom Thieves. Getting rid of dangerous hackers and who knows what else, yet people still criticize them. You try not to dwell on it to much, you and your parents are here at the beach to relax, not worry about what's happening in Shibuya or any where else. You walk around the still crowed beach, sunglasses firmly on your face and a cold drink in hand. You pass a couple of stands as you continue, stopping only as you spot someone in a white hoodie and dark blue polka dotted trunks looking at some lobsters in a tank. You stroll up to the person, having already guessed who it is.

"Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

He turns to face you with surprised, wide blue eyes. "(Y/N), this is surprising." He straightens up, "Does one need a reason to come to the beach?

You give a small laugh, "I suppose not, but you seemed like the stay at home type. Are you here alone or are the others nearby?"

"Ah." He looks around, "It appears I've lost them."

You hummed in response before turning your attention back to the lobster stand. "What were you planing on doing with the lobsters?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Yusuke turns to look at the crustaceans again. "Once I saw them, I was pulled in by their distinct shape."

You look between the lobsters and the tall blue-haired teen, a thought quickly occurs to you. "You...you weren't planning on buying them, were you?"

"I was, with the last of my money."

 _'Yusuke, no. Why do you have such a problem with money?'_ You think, reaching out to grip his wrist before he pulls out his wallet. "I'll pay for them." You say hastily while pulling out your own wallet and paying for the red shelled marine life.

"Ah. Everything Ryuji says about you is true." You hand him the lobsters and stare at him with an odd expression.

"What does he say about me?"

Yusuke holds the crustaceans as they wiggle around aimlessly. "He often talks about how kind and amazing you are. How you help out friends in need and buy them things that you believe they deserve."

You can feel yourself blushing as Yusuke continues talking, you fear you might die from the second-hand embarrassment just as he says:

"He also told us what you've done for him when you both were young."

Your breath hitches once he says that and you stare at Yusuke. "He... he told you that?"

He nods and begins walking away from the stand, you follow after him in haste. "It's actually quite a beautiful story." Yusuke looks at you, "You took it upon yourself to insert yourself into his situation, completely unaware of your own safety in the process."

You look down as you remember that day. Ryuji was always a loud and overexcited kid by nature and the other kids at school took it upon themselves to avoid him like the plague. But not you, you approached him at lunch time and offered a piece of Onigiri with a smile. Ryuji was surprised to see you, since he often sat alone, he had taken the rice ball and hesitantly asked if it was really alright to eat it. You answered him with a nod and another smile. From then on you two became inseparable and any kids that tired to pick on you, Ryuji always stepped in to back you up and vice versa.

"I'm your sword and I'm your shield." You mutter under your breath.

"Did you say something?"

You shake your head quickly and beam at Yusuke. "I was completely aware of my own safety, I just didn't care." You down your drink before throwing it away, "I'm more than willing to forgo my well-being if I can get someone out of a terrible situation."

"Like Ryuji?"

"Like Ryuji."

You two continue to walk and talk until you both spot Ryuji and Akira, which both make fast tracks to approach them.

"By the way, where's Yusuke?" You hear Ryuji ask.

"So this is where you two were, I've been searching for you two."

You fake a hurt tone as you place your hand over your heart, "You didn't invite me to the beach, Ryuji? I'm wounded."

Ryuji huffs and smiles, "How was I suppose to know that you and your folks skipped work?"

"Is it skipping if you tell them in advance?" You raise an eyebrow and mimic his smile.

Ryuji laughs before turning his attention towards Yusuke, he frowns upon realizing what the teen's holding. "Uh, what're you doin' with those lobsters...?"

"While you were busy with your interrogation, I found these beautiful specimens on sale." He responds. "(Y/N) bought them for me so I wouldn't have to spend the last of my money on them."

Ryuji looks at you, you can feel his gaze even through the sunglasses. You look away and whistle innocently.

"Are you encouraging him now?" Akira asks.

"No." You say, far too quickly, "I just assumed 'No harm, no foul.'" You rub the back of your head, "It's better than having him spend his money, right?"

Akira and Ryuji couldn't argue with that.

"Wait, you were watching us!?" Ryuji suddenly yells, "Why didn't you help!?"

"Help?" You look between the boys while Akira motions out a 'You don't wanna know.' at you.

"Apologies, but I was entranced. The moment I set eyes on this distinct shape, I was in love." Yusuke smiles as he looks at the still wiggling lobsters, "I haven't had my core shaken as vigorously as this since the first time Ann and (Y/N) entered my gaze."

"Good for you..." Ryuji trails and walks away, you and the other teens quickly follow after.

"Interrogation?" You poke at Ryuji's side, "What does that mean?"

The blond bats at your hand, "We were just trying to pick up chicks, nothin' bad or anything."

You feel your heart sink a bit, "Ah..."

It doesn't take to long to join up with Ann and Makoto, who are being hounded by a pair of men. A short exchanged happens before the men walk away, you glare distastefully at them. You miss whatever the others say until Ann suddenly grabs your hand.

"I didn't know you'd be here today!" She smiles and you can't help but return it, "And you look good!"

Your face flushes at the compliment as Ann pull you next to her side.

"Don't they look good, Ryuji?" She raises an eyebrow in suggestion.

"Uh..." Ryuji looks you up and down and you swear you feel that your face is getting redder. "I guess?"

Ann makes a disappointed noise, "No class what so ever."

You shake your head and give a small laugh, "It's okay, Ann, I'm use to it by now."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

You stick your tongue out at him and he does the same to you.

"By the way, where are Futaba and Morgana?" Yusuke asks.

 _'Futaba? Did they gain another team member over the summer?'_   You think just as a short, long haired, red haired girl run up to Yusuke.

"Oooh! Are those lobsters? One for each hand!?"

Ann looks curiously at the red shelled marine life, "I was wondering about that myself."

Morgana meows as he and the red head step closer to Yusuke.

"Enough of your vile postulations! These are purely for the sake of visual appreciation!" Yusuke says as he tries to keep the lobsters' away from the girl's reach.

"They're your aesthetic?" You say in disbelief and groan into your hands, pushing up your glasses in the process. "Perhaps I am encouraging him..." You lean on Ryuji for support as he laughs.

The sound of your voice causes the girl to freeze up and look at you. You raise a timid hand in hello as Akira introduces you to the long haired girl, who in turn does the same.

"We did tons of stuff today." Ryuji smiles, "All in all, I guess comin' to the beach was pretty worth it." He turns to look at you, "No more buyin' Yusuke lobsters."

You rub the back of your head as Ann, Makoto, and Sakura look at you with questionable gazes. "I'll try not to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's up next
> 
> It's Hawaii time~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and Ryuji make a cute couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's raining pretty hard over here, so if I disappear you know why.
> 
> I forgot to say that I have an ask blog for Pegoryu/Akiryu
> 
>  
> 
> [Ask Pegoryu](https://ask-pegoryu.tumblr.com/)

**_9/8  
_**   
"You and Ryuji make a cute couple."  
  
You pause in exchanging your yen for american dollars and turn to give Ann a confused look and raised eyebrow. "What?"  
  
She smiles, pulls out her phone, and waggles the picture on the screen in your face. You hold the device still and wait for your eyes to focus on the image. Your face erupts into a full blush and you can see Ann's grin getting wider out of your peripheral. There on the phone is a picture of you and Ryuji asleep on the plane. You're using his shoulder as a pillow while his head rest on top of yours, Ryuji's mask isn't over his eyes and he looks peaceful. You both look peaceful and you almost envy how couple-y you look with him.  
  
_'Too bad that'll never happen...'_ You think sadly to yourself before directing your gaze at the still smiling Ann. "Delete that."  
  
"Aw, why?" She loops an am around your shoulders and pulls you close. "It's a cute picture."  
  
You make a move for the phone but she moves it out of reach. "Delete it before Ryuji sees."  
  
"Too late." She smiles and sticks her tongue out at you, "I've already sent it to him."  
  
"...You what?"  
  
"He just hasn't responded yet." Her phone goes off, "Never mind."  
  
You brace yourself for whatever Ryuji says as she opens the message.

_**R:** Dude...._

_**R:** When did you take that?_

_**A:** Maybe about an hour after we took off :D_

_**A:** Akira texted me that you and (Y/N) were asleep on each other_

_**A:** It was too cute not to_

_**R:** ....._

_**A:** Ryuji?_

_**R:** It's kinda cute_

_**A:** You two make a good couple_

_**R:** Ann no_

_**A:**  So_

_**R:** Ann_

_**A:** Cute~_

_**R:** Delete it before (Y/N) finds out_

_**R:** I beg of you_

_**A:** Too late :P_

Ann lift up her phone and pulls you closer to her so that you're not off-screen. She snaps a quick photo before you have time to cover the the lens and sends it to Ryuji.

_**R:** I..._

_**R:** Shit..._

_**R:** They didn't see what I said..._  

_**R:** Did they?_

_**A:** They saw everything~_

_**A:** They're blushing right now_

By this time, you've hidden your face in your hands and are trying, failing actually, to fight down the full flush that covers your face. You crouch down and wish that the ground could swallow you up.  
  
"Why did you do that?" You mumble into your hands.  
  
"He's asking where we are." Ann says, ignoring your dilemma. "What should I tell him?"  
  
"Outlet mall..."   
  
"Thank you~" Ann cheerfully replies and texts Ryuji.  
  
You sigh and straighten up as Ann pockets her phone.   
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
_'As long as it's not about Ryuji.'_ You think before turning to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
"You can speak English pretty well." Ann walks in the direction of one of the stores nearby and you follow after. "I thought I was good, but you can speak pretty well on your own. What gives?"  
  
You hold the door open as Ann gives you a small thanks in return. "My dad's the CEO of a company, remember? He takes business calls in different languages and he's been teaching me English for the past two years." You accompany the blonde into the gift shop. "I still mess up every now and then because English is a tricky subject to learn."  
  
"Tell me about it." Ann groans dramatically while looking at the knick-knacks on the selves. "Did your parents give you yen for the trip?"  
  
"Yep. Eighty thousand." You nonchalantly say while up one of the big turtles at the bottom of the selves.  
  
"E-Eighty thousand?" You hear Ann choke out in surprise above you. "W-what does that exchange into here?"  
  
You keep your voice low as you tell her, "Seven hundred and eighteen."  
  
"Oh my god. Your parents gave you that much?!"  
  
"My mom says that it's better to be over prepared than under prepared..." You keep the turtle and move over a stand with shark tooth necklaces on it. "I didn't bring all of it though, just two hundred and fifty."  
  
"That's still a lot..."  
  
You shrug just as the door to the shop opens, but you pay it no heed, too absorbed in the necklaces to notice the approaching footsteps. You flinch slightly as hands cover your eyes, you can hear the sound of a soft chuckle behind you.  
  
"Guess who?" A voice says behind you.  
  
"Ryuji." You say without skipping a beat.  
  
A groan is your answer as your sight returns to you, you laugh softly and turn to look at a pouting Ryuji.  
  
"You got that too fast..."  
  
"I know you too well." You gesture to the necklace stand. "Choose one."   
  
You step back as he takes a closer look at the jewelry, you take the chance to glance over at Ann, who's made a heart shape at the both of you. You mouth 'stop that!' and swat at the heart just as Ryuji holds up one of the bigger tooth necklaces. You and Ann try looking non-conspicuous when he hands you the necklace.  
  
"Who's the turtle for?"  
  
"Parents."  
  
"And you're getting the necklace for me?"  
  
Before you have a chance to answer, Ann makes an 'aww' sound which makes you both blush and yell at her. Ann laughs and casually walks away to a different stand. You pay for the items and you spend the rest of the day with Ryuji and Ann. The sun gleams off of Ryuji's necklace as he proudly wears it and you flush every time Ann looks between you and Ryuji.  


* * *

 

 

 

**_ 9/9  _ **  
_  
_

 

_**R:** Hey_

_**R:** Hey_

_**R:** Come over to Akira's room and bunk with us_

You look at the phone in your lap at the text alerts go off. You ignore the looks your roommate give you and text back.

_Why are you in Akira's room?_

_**R:** The guy I was roomin' with bought his girlfriend back to the room_

_**R:** It was too awkward to stay there, so I left_

_..._

_Who else is over there?_

_**R:** Just me, Ann, and Mishima_

_Ann?_

_Why is she there?_

_**R:** Her roommate took the key and went over to her boyfriend's room_

_**R:** The door auto-locked her out_

_Ah_

_**R:** Well?_

You pinch the bridge of your noise, glance over at the time, and weigh your options. Stay here with someone you don't care for or bunk with four other people in a room?

_What's his room number?_

Once Ryuji gives you the number, you grab your key card and leave after giving your roommate an explanation of where you're going. You walk a couple of feet and knock on the door, you wait a few seconds before the door opens.  
  
"(Y/N)?" Yuki stands in the doorway with an exasperated look. "Sakamoto invited you, didn't he?"  
  
"It's like a slumber party, Yuki." You step pass him and into the room. "It's funner the more people you have."  
  
He sighs and closes the door, you walk over and set yourself next to Ryuji on the bed.  
  
"Since when do you call Mishima by his first name?" Ryuji looks at you.  
  
"Since we started hanging out." You nudge him a bit, "You should get to know him better. He's a great guy once he opens up."  
  
You and the others send the next couple of minutes talking about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves until you and Ryuji yawn. There's a short discussion about who's sleeping where until Ryuji suggest they play card to figure out the sleeping arrangements. In the end, you and Ryuji end up sleeping on the floor while Akira gets the couch and Ann and Yuki get the beds.  
  
"Don't you think we still have a lot to learn about each other through?" Ann asks, "You know, things like what kind of people we like... So, time to come clean Ryuji."  
  
"Me!? Uhhh, well.."  
  
You look up from your game of Solitaire and look at the pair of blonds.  
  
"They've gotta have a good personality. I'm OK with anyone's who's modest and nice..."  
  
"What about if two people with equally good personalities confessed to you at the same time?"  
  
"That sounds like a loaded question..." You voice, Ann shushes you in retaliation.  
  
"If they're equally nice? Then it'd hafta be the one I've known longer."  
  
You make a surprised sound at his answer, you weren't expecting him to say something like that and from the look on Ann's face, neither was she.   
  
"What's with the look?" Ryuji asks with confused expression.  
  
"Nothing." Ann replies with a knowing smile. "What about you Akira? C'mon, spill the beans. What kind of person is your type?"  
  
"I don't have a type." The teen answers casually.  
  
"You totally dodged the question..." Ryuji says.  
  
"What about you, (Y/N)?"  
  
Both Ann and Ryuji turn to look at you.  
  
"U-uh..." You stammer out, eyes flickering between the pair of blonds as you try to think of an answer. "I-"  
  
The moaning voice of Mishima's filters through the air and you quietly thank the heavens as you and Ann go to check on the teen. The night ends with Mishima downing a few bottles of soda and falling asleep with two heating pads on his stomach.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squeezed two days of the Hawaii trip because it's a short couple of days in the game.
> 
> I high-key headcanon Ryuji as being Bisexual 
> 
> Also Ann is totally trying to get Ryuji to notice the reader.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I... useless?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the last two days of the Hawaii trip was uneventful and skipped them. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by:
> 
> [This](http://alturkabuterimon.tumblr.com/post/160766449596/ok-but-consider-persona-5-spoilers-under-the)
> 
> [This](http://sweetbungaius.tumblr.com/post/160785352709/it-will-not-last-the-night-alturkabuterimon)
> 
> [This](https://it-will-not-last-the-night.tumblr.com/post/160834686862/morgana-ryuji)
> 
> [and This](http://sweetbungaius.tumblr.com/post/160826903664/alturkabuterimon-some-art-relating-to-my-post)

__**9/13**  
  
The sound of pounding on your door breaks you out of your gaming coma. You blink as your consciousness returns to you and you pause the game, taking in the sound of raindrops hitting your window as you try to pinpoint if the pounding was real. The sound comes again and you're out of your room in a flash, barreling down the stairs, and throwing open the door to reveal a soaked Ryuji. You usher him inside and quickly go to the bathroom to retrieve towels. When you come back, Ryuji's standing in the place where you left him but his head's lowered and his fists are clenched. You can visibly see him shaking from where you're standing. You frown heavily and set the towels down on the coffee table.

"Ryuji?" You slowly and quietly rest a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He's quiet for a few moments and he still hasn't raised his head. You place your other hand on his other shoulder and squeeze them in a sign of comfort.

"Am I... useless?"

You almost didn't catch what he says because of how soft and quiet it was. "No. You're not useless. Who would tell you that?"

He clams up again and you have a feeling about who would tell him that, but you don't bring it up. You instead hug him, ignore the feel of drenched clothing in the process. Ryuji goes ridged before slowly hugging you back, he buries his face into your shoulder and takes a few deep breathes. It's not long before he pours out what happened between him and the other earlier that day. You listen intensely as his voice gets louder in pitch and his hands curl into fists at the back of your shirt. You rub his back as he continues, recalling everything from the past that the others had said or did. By the time he's done, you both had found yourselves on the ground.

"So you left them?" You reach for one of the towels nearby and begin drying his hair.

A nod.

"After everything you've been through with them, you just snapped."

"Constantly hearin' stuff like 'you're pathetic' and 'useless idiot' really hurt, y'know?" He softy says. "I know I've got thick skin, but even that can wear over time..."

_'And break.'_ You finish drying his hair. "So you ran to me? All the way from Yongen-Jaya?"

"There was no where else to go." You can practically hear the whimper behind the words.

"Look at me, Ryuji, please..."

For a second, you think he's not going to comply, until he takes his head off your shoulder and casts hollow brown eyes into yours. Your heart breaks upon taking in the sight of the slightly red and teary orbs. Your shield has been broken once again and this time it wasn't by an adult with too much power, but by a group of teen whose lives were dedicated to stealing the hearts of those adults. The sword is left, sunken into the ground with the shattered remains of its' partner scattered around it.

"My shield..." You quietly say, placing your forehead against his and closing your eyes.

Ryuji's breath hitches and all you can hear is the rain hitting the roof and the desperate sound of your best friend trying not to cry. Your hands clench the back of his purple jacket and the dam bursts. You both cry, although Ryuji's sob are louder than yours. By the time your both done, the rain outside has fallen to a patter as you drape the used towel over his head. You make to get up, only for Ryuji's hand to shoot out and gentle grab your wrist.

"Where are you gong?" He quietly asks, only one brown eye is visible through the multicolored material.

"I'm running a bath for you." You reassure him. "I want you to soak for a while and try to de-stress. Afterwards, I'm making tea for both of us. Okay?"

He nods slightly and lets his hand fall, You stare at him for a few moment before retreating into the bathroom. You quickly run some water and wait until it's hot enough to plug up. Opening the cabinet, you pull out various bath bombs and set in the the basket next to the tub. You set a clean down on the towel rack above before returning to Ryuji. He hasn't moves much, just blankly staring at the turned off T.V before him. His eyes flicks over to you as you approach him. You jerk your head towards the direction of the bathroom and he stands without a word.

Ryuji shrugs off his jacket and makes quiet, defeated steps towards restroom. You pick up his jacket and start walking towards the laundry room when a chime from the pocket goes , you reach in and pull out Ryuji's phone. There's another chime as you unlock the phone; you expect to see texts from his mother, but instead see messages from...the others. You squash down your anger and read the messages as you throw the purple jacket in the dryer and turn it on.

_**Ann:** Ryuji_

_**Ann:** Ryuji_

_**Ann:** Ryuji, come on_

_**Ann:** You can't keep ignoring us_

_**Akira:** Leave him be, Ann_

_**Akira:** After what happened, we deserved to be ignored_

_**Futaba:** I think he just took it too seriously_

_**Futaba:** We were just joking_

A vein in your forehead pulses with anger as you prepare the tea. Your hands clench the countertop as another message chimes.

_**Makoto:** We should've been more considerate of his feelings._

_**Makoto:** I know you all tease him, but people can only take so much._

_**Yusuke:** The force behind that slam still echoes in my mind_

_**Yusuke:** Perhaps Makoto is right. We should have considered out friend's feelings_

_'At least Makoto and Yusuke understand.'_ You take the pot off the stove and pour the hot water into a container. _'To a point...'_

_**Futaba:** Morgana's the one that set him off_

_**Futaba:** Why should the rest of us have to pay the price?_

_**Akira:** Because we didn't step in and stop it_

_**Akira:** I'm to blame for this as well_

_**Akira:** If I had corrected Morgana at the beginning instead of just letting it happen..._

_**Akira:** Then we wouldn't have had this conclusion._

_**Ann:** How are we gonna apologize if he won't answer?_

_**Makoto:** Give him time and space._

_**Makoto:** If we try to talk to him now, he'll ignore us_

_**Futaba:** How long will that take?_

_**Akira:** As long as it needs to._

The messages stop after that and you lock the phone, you stare at the black screen and you take in everything the others had said.

"As long as it needs to..." You set the container on a tray with some packets of tea, sugar, honey, and a pair of white mugs. "After everything Ryuji said, that might be a while..."

You place his phone on the tray as well before opening the back door to the patio. It's still raining as you set the receptacle on the table in front of the porch swing. You sit down and pour the drinks, watching the rain fall on the grass as you wait for the bags to soak. The sound of the door closing causes your gaze to switch over to Ryuji as he sits besides you. He's only wearing a pair of old pajama pants as he scouts closer to you. You offer him your shoulder and he rests his head on it without a pour some sugar into the mugs and a bit of honey into yours; you hand him his cup and take your own.

He takes it quietly and sips from it slowly, you watch him for a bit before drinking your own. You both quietly watch the falling rain while drinking every now and then.

"(Y/N)."

You were about to take a drink before he spoke, you lower the mug and turn to look at him.

"Ye-"

Your answer is cut short as he reaches up and kisses you softy on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end, Ryuji leaves the Phantom Thieves and you get your kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not my problem." You snap slightly. "Why should I tell you? After everything he's told me about how you guys treat him, I'm surprised you even want him back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we continue with this Roller-coaster ride of emotions

After the kiss, Ryuji had promptly fled into the guest room with a red face and locked it. You didn't chases after him, you were still stunned after that surprise kiss. You cleaned up everything after you got unstunned and went to bed, yelling a goodnight to Ryuji, who didn't say anything in return. The next day wielded the same results as last night, you got ready for school and texted Ryuji that you were leaving, he didn't text was only until the school was nearly over that you got a response from him.

_**R:** _ _About...about the kiss..._

_Yes?_

_**R:** _ _It was a..._

_A what?_

_**R:** _ _Spur of the moment thing..._

You felt everything freeze as you read his message. Your heart's crushed as he continues texting.

_**R:** _ _You were my clutch and you listened to my problems..._

_**R:** _ _Seein' you so calmly looking at the rain and all..._

_**R:** _ _Caused me to move without thinking, y'know?_

_'Like usual...'_ You think and glance up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching before responding.

_...So you don't like me in that way?_

It takes a full five minutes before he responds and you can tell from how long it took that he's contemplating his words.

_**R:** _ _...I...I don't know..._

_**R:** _ _Maybe...I just..._

_**R:** _ _I don't want to ruin this..._

_**R:** _ _If I lose you then I have no one left..._

_**R:** _ _I'll go back to being a lonely delinquent with no future ahead of him..._

_**R:** _ _Heh..._

_**R:** _ _Maybe I deserved all those words after all..._

You clench your phone upon reading that. Ryuji's spoken on this kinda thing before, back when you both were in middle school. It took you a full week to get him to stop thinking like that.

_Ryuji._

_You, in no way, deserved any of that, understand?_

_You always put others first and neglect your own safety in tow._

_The others... they don't TRULY know you like I do._

_So, of course they have no idea what words NOT to say to you._

_**R:** But...I never told them to stop..._

_Cause you didn't want to appear as weak?_

_**R:** _ _Yeah..._

_**R:** _ _..._

_Ryuji?_

_**R:** _ _Thanks, (Y/N)_

_**R:** _ _You're always there when I need it_

You give a soft smile as the bell rings overhead, the students start packing up their bags as you continue texting the blond teen.

_You're welcome_

_Now go gorge yourself on those terrible chips you love so much._

_R: Dude, you have no taste_

_**R:** _ _They're amazin'~_

_They taste of cardboard_

_**R:** _ _:P_

You laugh to yourself as you pack up your things and leave the classroom. You're halfway down until you hear your name being called. Your hand grips the railing as you turn to face who called you. Akira and Ann are standing at the top of the stairs with Morgana peeking his head over the side of the shaggy haired teen's shoulder. Ann looks off to the side, almost as if she's embarrassed to make eye contact while Akira's meeting your gaze head on. For once, you can see his eyes without the glare of his glasses keeping them hidden, his steely gray eyes have a serious look to them. Any student that's still loitering around stop to watch the confrontation between the boy with the criminal record and the best friend of the school's blond delinquent. You brace yourself for whatever Akira has to say.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk to you?"

You gesture down to the floor and he shakes his head. "At Leblanc. You know where that is?"

"Nothing I can't look up." You turn to leave, "I'll go there a bit later." You descend the stairs.

"Now."

The new tone in Akira's voice causes you to freeze and the sound of quickly moving footsteps fills the vacant air.

_'He's definitely the leader of the Phantom Thieves.'_ You look back at the teen and cross your arms. "Then I might as well follow you there."

You step aside as he descends the stairs with Ann following, the curly pig-tailed blonde has yet to say anything or even look at you. You travel along with them to the train station, the three of you don't say a word as you get off in Yongen-Jaya. You take in the appearance of Leblanc as you approach, it's got a rustic and homey feel to it, but it does nothing to calm your nerves. Akira opens the door and allows you and Ann to go ahead of him, you walk in and are greeted by Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba.

"What's up?" You already have a feeling about how well this talk is going to go.

None of them say anything and you can feel a bit of your temper start to flare up.

You cross your arms and glare at them. "If no one's going to say anything, then I'm leaving."

"We would like to know where Ryuji is." Makoto speaks. "We can't get a hold of him."

"That's not my problem." You snap slightly. "Why should I tell you? After everything he's told me about how you guys treat him, I'm surprised you even want him back." Your nails dig into your arms.

The team flinch upon hearing your harsh words, but you can't bring yourself to care.

"We want to apologize." Ann says.

"Did you guys decide this overnight or did Akira say that you have to say your apologies?"

"What's the difference?" Futaba asks.

"Between a heartfelt apology and one where you're being told to?" Your temper flares up again. "One where you know you were in the wrong and the one where you want to get it done so that person who told you would stop nagging you?" You glare at the red-haired teen. "I don't know Futaba, but I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to tell the difference."

Futaba steps back and Makoto comes to her difference. "We didn't know and we apologize."

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me for?" You growl slightly. "I'm not the one who took all that shit from you guys for six months." You take a deep breath. "Look, Ryuji's been taking shit his whole life: from his father, from Kamoshida, and now from you guys. Giving him time might not cut it..."

The team stares at you with wide eyes and you have to fight down the bitter laugh that threatens to emerge.

"Yes, I saw the messages you were sending him..."

"...So, what do you suppose we do?" Akira asks. "You said giving him time might not work."

"Are you suggesting that we avoid Ryuji?" Yusuke speaks.

You shake your head, "No, I'd never say that. He talked a lot about you guys before all this happened." You rub the back of your neck. "Maybe...don't pressure him into accepting whatever your apology is... or whatever it is that you guys have planned." You walk towards the door. "If he accepts and you guys rekindle your lost friendship... Please think before you say anything that might be harmful to him. Underneath the tough guy exterior, he's someone trying to find his place in the world."

With that, you leave and make fast tracks towards the train station. When you get off in Shibuya, your phone goes off.

_**R:** Do you know Haru Okumura?_

_No_

_Why?_

_**R:** She's a third year at our school and we're stopping by your house real fast to say hi._

_I'm on my way back right now_

_Please don't jump the fence_

_**R:** On your way back?_

_**R:** From where?_

You contemplate telling him the truth, but decides that it's best to hear it from you before the others.

_Akira asked me to come to Leblanc_

_The others were there as well_

_**R:** ..._

_**R:** What did they say?_

_They asked where you were, but I didn't tell them_

_Then I told them off about how they treated you and left_

_**R:** ...Oh_

_**R:** You still had my back even when I wasn't there._

_Hell yeah_

_I've always got your back_

You fish your keys out of your pocket as you hear Ryuji's voice around the corner. You turn to look at him and a girl, you assume is Okumura-senpai, approach. Ryuji loops an arm around you and introduces you to the fluffy haired senior. You invite them both inside and try to push down the bad feeling you have for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the end, the reader:  
> -Gets their heart broken  
> -Snaps at the Phantom Thieves  
> -and meets one of their senpais
> 
> And there's still more to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm... I'm a Phantom Thief..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally wanted to merge Akira and the others to apologize to you and Okumura's death into one chapter, but when I was typing it out, I realized that it would be a short chapter and ultimately decided against it.

_**10/26** _

"Does it have to be Akechi?" You muttered as Makoto introduces the school's special guest.

"You can't exactly blame people. After what happened with Okumura, I doubt the students would even want the Phantom Thieves here." You glance over at Yuki, who raises his hands in a defense. "I'm just saying!"

You reach over and ruffle his blue hair, which causes him to let out a small squeak as Akechi makes his way to the podium. You tune out most of what the detective says, choosing instead to reflect on what happened last month. A day before Okumura's death, Ryuji had asked you to come by Leblanc for something important. As happy as you were to find out that the others had apologized to Ryuji, it still left a bad taste in your mouth every time you saw them afterwards. They gave you a very heartfelt apology upon your arrival and you accepted it, with a bit of warning attached to it.

"But I have my own conclusions about the true identities of the Phantom Thieves."

_'Wait, what?'_

"What?" Yuki whispered in disbelief as murmurs starting to raise up from the other students.

"He's gotta be bluffin'!" You can hear Ryuji's voice from up above, but you're too focused on Akechi.

"You're not going to ask me who they are?" Akechi says, directing his dark red gaze at Makoto.

They exchange a few words as the murmurs raise in volume. Yuki shifts nervously besides and you place a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Do you think he's bluffing?" He asks, turning his attention towards you.

"No, I don't."

"That means the others are in trouble!"

"They were already in trouble when the police started investing the school." You pinch the bridge of your nose in an effort to calm yourself. _'Surely he wouldn't risk outing them like this... Ryuji and the others are safe as long as Akechi doesn't say anything.'_

"I'd like to ask you then: Who do you think the Phantom Thieves are, Akechi-san?"

You can feel your heart stop as soon as Makoto asks that and Yuki stiffens besides you.

"They're people you all know quite well. The identity of the Phantom Thieves are-" Akechi's phone goes off and you're thanking whoever is on the other end for the distraction. "Oh, it's mine. I apologize for the interruption, but I can't turn off my phone due to my job. Would you mind if I step away for about... ten minutes or so?"

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone, but we'll be taking a break. We'll resume the panel in ten minutes."

You bury your face in your hands and try to get your breathing under control. The students laugh as something Akechi said, but you're too focused the rapid beating of your heart while Yuki gently rubs your back.

"Do you wanna-"

"Yep!" You straighten up and say to quickly and loudly.

Mishima quickly leads you out of the assembly hall, past the multitude of whispers and curious gazes, and into the hall. You take several deep breaths while Yuki rushes off somewhere in search of water. Your back hits the wall and you side down to the ground. It's been a while since you last felt like this.

_'Seven months...'_ You place your head on your knees. _'He's come a long way... I proud of him, but... I'm also worried.'_

"(Y/N)." You raise your head, Yuki stands in front of you with a bottle of water.

You take the water from the teen and thank him. Mishima settles down next to you as you drink from the bottle. The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes, after awhile Yuki pulls out his phone and check the Phansite. You watch him from the corner of your eye as you continue drinking.

"I voted in the poll." The suddenness of your statement causes the blue haired teen to jump slightly.

"Oh." He looks at you, "What did you answer with?"

"Yes." You look up at the ceiling. "Do you think if people knew what Akira and the others have to go through they would answer differently?"

Mishima sighs, "I don't know..."

You both sit in silence for the remainder of panel until your phone goes off.

_**R:** Hey_

_**R:** I need to talk to you_

_Where?_

_**R:** On the roof_

_Now?_

_**R:** Please_

You thumb freezes above the keypad as you stare at the message. Ryuji hardly ever says please, so this must be extremely important.

_I'll be right there_

'Could this be about what Akechi said?' You push off the wall and stand up, brushing off the bottom of your uniform, and turn to Yuki. "I gotta go. Will you be alright without me?"

The teen huffs, "I can take care of myself."

You smile and ruffle his hair, which he squawks at, and make your way towards the stairs. You pause before you open the door to the roof, you had to ready yourself for whatever Ryuji wanted to talk about. You push open the door and you're greeted by Ryuji sitting in one of the desks with his head bowed down in his hands. You didn't hear the door click behind and figured that you now have an audience.

"Ryuji?"

Ryuji's head shoots up and he regards you with an anxious look, he shakes his head before getting up out of the chair. He rubs the back of his head and looks like he's trying to gather his thoughts.

"Ryuji?" You repeat, taking a step towards him.

"We've been best friends for a while now, right?"

You blink in confusion, "Since we were young, yes... Why do you ask?"

Brown eyes flicker to the ground for a moment before flicking back to your eyes. "We've told each other everythin', right?"

"Yup." You fight down the temptation to cross your arms. "Everything about one another."

He walks over to where you stand, "I've been... keepin' somethin' from you... somethin' big and... it's about time I told you."

You can hear hushed whispers behind you, but you pay them no mind, focusing all your attention at the teen in front of you. "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm a Phantom Thief..." Ryuji swallows thickly, "I've been one since Kamoshida... I'm tellin' you now cause I don't like keepin' secrets from you." His eyes fall to the ground and he waits for your answer.

He doesn't have to wait long as you wrap your arms around him.

"Wha-"

"I've known for a while, doofus." You tighten your hug, "Since Kamoshida. I know your handwriting anywhere."

All the tension drains from Ryuji's body as he hugs you back tightly, you hear him laugh in your ear and a warm feeling washes over you. Ryuji lets you go just as the door opens fully to reveal the rest of the Phantom Thieves in the doorway. They all seem to have a surprised look on their face except for Akira, who gives you a knowing smile.

"Now that you know, you're not gonna sell us out, are you?" Futaba asks.

"Like hell I would do that." You give a smile, "You guys are my friends."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let the Phantom Thieves handle this asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight drug reference ahead!

**_10/30  
_**  
"We should come up with a code."

You look up from your school work to see Ryuji haphazardly playing with his pencil and ignoring the work that's laid out in front of him. He looks over at you and raises one small eyebrow. Currently you and him were in one of the conference rooms of your dad's workplace. There had been a recent string of robberies in your neighborhood and your father asked for you to come by and stay in the office, fearing for what would happen if you stayed at home. Ryuji tagged along too, making some excuse about not leaving you bored and alone in the office.

"What?"

"A code." He repeats, "Y'know in case somethin' happens in the future and you need the Phantom Thieves help."

You watch him as you lean on your elbow and place your chin on the back of your hand. "Like what?"

Ryuji glances to the side, clearing in thought. "I don't know... How about... I ask you about your card game?"

"And what am I suppose to say?"

"Joker and Queen."

You hum as you try to remember who had those code-names. "Akira and... Makoto?"

"Yeah." He taps his fingers on the polished wood as he tries to thinks up another code.

"What about animal videos?"

"Fox, Panther, and Crow."

"Yusuke, Ann, and Akechi?"

Ryuji smiles and nods, "You're gettin' better at rememberin' our names."

You rub the back of your neck and blush at the praise. "You think the next one?"

"Games."

"What do I say?"

Ryuji makes a noise and his eyes flicker to his phone. "Oracle of Time, N.Y Noir, and Super Mona Brothers?"

"That's a mouthful." You mumble out, "So... Futaba, Haru, and Morgana?" He nods again and you try to rack your brain around the code. "Maybe you should run it by me again or until I get it."

You and Ryuji run through the code several more times before it gets engraved into your memory. By then, Ryuji has moved steadily moved closer to you, until his chair armrest knocks against yours.

"Is there a reason you're so close to me?" You question with a smile and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looks down at the armrests before snapping his brown eyes back up with a blush on his face. You give a small laugh just as your phone goes off. Ryuji lets out a sigh of relief as you unlock your phone.

_**Dad:** Could you pick up some paper from the warehouse? We ran out and thank you._

You pocket your phone and get up, tell Ryuji where you're going, and leave the room. Some of the employees greet you as you pass, which you give a greeting smile in return. You climb down the stairs and open the door to the warehouse. It's strangely quiet once you step through, which is odd, and a strange feeling washes over you. You transverse the storage area, eyes scanning the multitude of rows that tower over you. Your eyes lock onto the stacks of bundled paper and you grab one, freezing as you hear unfamiliar voices echo throughout the quiet space.

"Is your boss aware of the shipment plans?"

A chuckle, "Hell no. He trusts me to get everything out on time and keep everything working."

 _'Takeshi?'_ You crouch down behind some boxes as you hear footsteps on the other side. _'What kind of shipments?'_

"That's too much trust to have in a man like you, Iori." The unfamiliar voice laughs.

"I know, especially since it's how I got my position." Takeshi replies, "So what do you need shipped?"

"A couple of guns and some new in-development drugs."

 _'Guns and drugs?'_   You fight down your noise of surprise.

"Those drugs haven't been tested yet?" You crouch down further as you hear Takeshi lean against the boxes and hear the sound of a lighter flick.

"Soon to be tested on the masses." The voice replies, "All those kids looking for a quick fix or an adult looking to make their day better."

You stifle a cough as Takeshi blows out cigarette smoke, "This won't be traced back to us if they OD, right?"

"No."

A few seconds of silence falls before Takeshi speaks, "You got yourself a deal."

You stay where you are as they walk off and continue talking, You wait until their out of ear shot before scrambling to your feet and making a beeline for the door. You try to get your thoughts and breathing together as you practically fly up the stairs. You hand the bundle of paper off to your father's secretary, who gives a strange look at your disheveled appearance, and head back to the conference room.

"Yo-What happened?"

You sit down next to him and rattle off everything you heard down in the warehouse, all the while Ryuji listened to everything intently. You finish and lean on his shoulder for support, he wraps an arm around and pulls you close.

"What the asshole's full name?"

You remember Ryuji explaining the whole metaverse process to you a few days ago. "Iori Takeshi."

You watch as he taps on a strange red and black eye icon and says the warehouse manger's full name into the mic.

"Match found." The app chirps and the world ripples around you and Ryuji.

"What was that?" You look out the window to see if the employees noticed anything.

"I think it's an effect of the app..." You hear Ryuji answer, "It's hard to explain..."

Your eyes skip across the multitude of heads and eyes, trying to pick up any differences. You freeze as you spot Takeshi leaning up against the door to the stairs, arms crossed and looking right at you and Ryuji. Standing besides the tall, dark haired, muscular man is a shorter man, who is talking and pointing towards you and Ryuji. The blond feels you stiffen up and looks at you.

"Is somethin'-" He looks pass you and locks eyes with Takeshi. "Is that him?"

"Yeah..."

Brown eyes narrow as Ryuji glares at him. "He'll get what's comin' to him."

You look down at his phone phone and see the text on the screen.

"Keyword search?"

"Huh? Oh." Ryuji directs his attention back to the app. "That means he has a castle. He didn't say anythin' I could use as a keyword, did he?"

"No... Sorry... Should I tell my dad about Takeshi's plans?"

He gives you a reassuring smile. "Let the Phantom Thieves handle this asshole so you don't have to worry."

You give a small laugh, "I'm gonna worry."

"Why?"

"Because it's you." You ruffle his hair and he bats away your hand.

"I'm not a dog, dammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me for this next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line goes dead after that and you feel your heart give out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post because I'm gonna be out for a majority of the day~

You look down at your phone as you get off the train that's stopped at Yongen-Jaya. Still no texts from Ryuji, which concerns you greatly. You unconsciously tug at the straps of your uniform as you run out of the station. You make fast tracks to Leblanc, maybe Ryuji was already there and had gotten caught up with the other phantom thieves. You open the door and are greeted by the worried looks of the other teens.

"He's not here, is he?" You ask, already knowing the answer.

"We can't get a hold of him." Makoto answered, "We assumed he was with you."

You shake your head, "He hasn't texted me or anything..."

Futaba and Haru make room for you to sit down. You sink down into the cushions, phone placed on the table in front of you. You run your fingers through your hair as the sense of uneasiness flows through you.

"When was the last time you've heard from him?" Akechi asks.

"Last night." Came your drained answer. "We were talking about seeing a movie sometime this weekend..."

"Is it possible he could've slept in?"

You shake your head and slump into the cushions, "He never sleeps in this late."

A hushed silence befalls the cafe after you say that. Haru places her hand in your shoulder as comfort as you bury your face in your hands. Suddenly, your phone goes off and you make a quick grab for it. You see that it's from Ryuji and that dreaded feeling in your chest lightens. You unlock your phone and open the message, which causes you to drop the device in shock. The others peer at the message and their eyes widen upon seeing the image. Both Ann and Haru have their hands over their moves in surprise, both of their faces have paled.

Futaba and Yusuke wear matching expressions, both of worry and of fear. Akechi and Akira's eyes are glued to the screech, both of them were quiet as their eyes flickered over every detail in the picture. The image was of Ryuji, sitting in a chair: bound, gagged, blood leaving a trail down the side of his face and glaring at the camera.

"W-who could've-" Haru didn't get to finish as your ringtone for Ryuji went off.

You stare at the phone, almost reluctant to pick it up, but you will yourself to do it anyway.

"Put it on speaker." Akira commands.

You do as he says and pick up on the second ring. "Hello?" You managed to keep your voice somewhat calm.

"Did you enjoy the picture I sent you?"

Your blood runs cold as you hear the voice of Ryuji's kidnapper. "T-Takeshi?"

"If you had just kept your mouth shut, then we wouldn't have taken him." Takeshi mocked, "But you just _had_ to tell him about what you heard, didn't you? Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

You growl, "You were planning on shipping out drugs and guns and framing my father for all your crimes if you got caught in the process. My father worked hard to get where he was, while you just road everyone's coat tails!"

Takeshi tched and the sound of moving fabric filtered through the speaker. "Watch how you speak to me, or else, Sakamoto-kun might get hurt."

There's a muffled sound of anger that comes from the phone and it almost makes your heart stop.

"Let me talk to him."

"Why should I?"

You do your best to mask the frantic tone behind your voice. "It's not like you lose anything by doing it."

Silence echoed from the other line before a sigh was heard. The sound of dress shoes on hard floor echoed throughout the cafe as you and the others waited in anticipation.

"(Y/N)."

You let go of the breath you were holding as Ryuji's voice was heard.

"Are you alright?"

"Still a bit dizzy from the hit." A small silence followed before Ryuji added, "How's the card game?"

The team gives you strange looks as you reply, "Just pulled a Joker and a Queen."

"See any animal videos lately?"

"I saw one about a Fox, Panther, and Crow."

Akira, Akechi, and Makoto caught on quickly while the others continue giving you odd looks.

"What about games?"

"Oracle of Time, N.Y Noir, and Super Mona Brothers."

By now, the rest of the phantom thieves have already caught on, although some of them give you surprised looks at the code you and Ryuji have come up with.

"The hell kinda conversation is this?" Comes Takeshi voice.

"A talk among friends." You calmly reply, "...Was there a reason for kidnapping Ryuji?"

"An associate of mine heard you talking to Sakamoto the other day. Couldn't have both of you blabbing, so I took the least important one."

You clench your fists and try to control your breathing as anger washes over you.

"So, you have two options: 1) You tell dear old pop about my crimes and Sakamoto dies. 2) You don't talk, your father loses his job, and Sakamoto goes free. Which one will it be?"

A harsh chill fell over the cafe as all eyes fell to you for a response. You feel faint as your mind runs through your options. In the end, you still lose something precious to you.

"I-"

"You have a week. Give me your answer then."

"But-"

"Hey!" There's the sound of a scuffle before Ryuji yells out:

"Change his heart!"

There's more scuffle sounds with Ryuji repeating the same phrase over and over again until a gunshot rings out.

"Ryuji!" The others cry out while you cover your mouth in horror.

_'Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't-'_

"You have 3 days now."

"Wait-!"

The line goes dead after that and you feel your heart give out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID give you guys a warning~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It took you quite some time, young one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Bluestarshine from tumblr for helping me out with this chapter!
> 
> Slight Drug reference!
> 
> This is the chapter that nearly destroyed my hand

You go still and continuing staring at the phone, your heart's beating a mile a second as the others begin talking over each other in haste.

"What do we do!?" Futaba's voice to your left.

"We have to do something!" Ann's desperate tone. "Ryuji could be dead."

"He didn't give us any time to prepare..." Makoto's authoritative tone has faltered .

"Ryuji-kun..." Haru's solemn voice to our right.

"Such a despicable move." Yusuke's quiet statement is barely heard.

"With Sae's Palace to deal with and now Takeshi, how are we to go about this?" Akechi's voice as he talks to Akira.

"Meow!" Comes Morgana's frantic sounding mew.  
_  
'Please don't be dead... Please don't be dead...'_ You repeat the mantra in your head as static fills your ears, blocking out the sound of yelling. _'Please...'_

You bury your head in your hands and grip harshly at your hair. You take one more glance at your phone and freeze upon spotting the red and black eye icon on your phone.

_'He'll get what's comin' to him.'  
_

You can practically hear Ryuji's voice in your head as you shakily reach for the phone.

_'That means he has a castle. He didn't say anythin' I could use as a keyword, did he?'  
_

You tap on the app.

_'Let the Phantom Thieves handle this asshole so you don't have to worry.'  
_

You grip your phone tightly and say with a growl. "Iori Takeshi."

"Match found."

The room falls silent as all eyes fall on you.

"Warehouse."

"Match found."

You stall after the second word, mind rapidly filtering through your memory to find the last keyword.

"Store."

Your head snaps up and Ann meets your surprised look head on with her determined one.

"Match not found."

"Depot."

You turn to Futaba, who also has a determined look in her eyes.

"Match not found."

One by one, each of the Phantom Thieves offer up a keyword and you look around at each of them. All them have the same resolved gaze in their eyes as the app rejects every one of them. Eventually they run out of words, but the look never falters. You stare back down at the phone as 'Keyword search' stares you blankly in the face.

_'You got yourself a deal.'_

"Deal..." You mutter to yourself and recall your father talking about deals in the past.

* * *

_'You can't break a deal.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because if everyone went around breaking deals, then we wouldn't have bushiness.'_

* * *

"Business."

"Match found."

"Let's go." Akira says.

The world shifts around you and you close your eyes at the nauseous feeling. When you open them again, you're in front of your father's workplace and the sky around the building is a hazy dark green. Everything surrounding the building looks like it's deserted or on the verge of collapsing, yet the structure is untouched and practically shining. There are people practically crawling in a zombie like state, moaning as they make their way towards the front door. You frown heavily and try to take in all you see with little surprise. Ryuji had already explained how palaces in the metaverse worked, so you had atleast some template to go off of.

"He already sees us as a threat?"

You turn to face the others, you raise an eyebrow at their Phantom Thieves outfits.

"You're not surprised?" Makoto asks.

You shake you head, taking in the designs and masks of the costumes. "Ryuji did a great job describing them..."

"Ryuji's done a lot, hasn't he?" You look down to see Morgana staring at you.

You can't help it but jump back slightly, Ryuji didn't say Morgana looked like a bobble head. "Yeah, he has..." You look back at the building. "We should go in."

"You should stay here." Ann says as she approaches you. "It'll be dangerous."

"I'm going. Takeshi has done enough to my father's business and Ryuji-" You shake your head, "Ryuji would want me to face this asshole in his absence."

Ann looks over at Akira, who only replies with a small nod.

"Alright... but call us by our codenames in here, okay?"

"Got it, Panther."

You follow them into the building, eyes taking in the twists and turns of the palace. They pass by the front desk and Joker snatches up an itinerary that's on top of the desk. He, Queen, and Oracle study it for awhile before the masked black haired teen puts it away. It's not long before they run into couple of guards, who split into a couple of shadows before you. The frontline team takes them out fairly easily while the ones on backup stay nearby you and Oracle. After the shadows are beaten, they continued to their way without a second thought.

 _'They took those things down so flawlessly.'_ You think as you followed them.

Soon they came up to a row of elevators, all of them a different color, and Panther goes up to inspect the buttons on the side.

"It looks like they have some sort of code to them."

"A code you'll never figure out." A voice behind you and Oracle says smugly.

You feel your blood run cold as you and the navigator back up into the other Phantom Thieves. You glare daggers at the cognitive form of Takeshi. You can't see his eyes through the dark shades that frame his face as he smirks at you and the others. He adjusts the cuff link on his three piece black suit and approaches.

"Quite a shame, (Y/N). I gave you instructions and you ignore them."

"Like hell I was gonna let you get away with this!" You growl out in reply.

"Oh?" Shadow Takeshi raises an eyebrow, "And what about Sakamoto? Was his death worth it as a end result?"

Your anger falters a bit, the sound of the gunshot echoed in your mind.

"Feeling remorse, are we?" The cognitive form laughs. "Too bad it couldn't come earlier then maybe Sakamoto could've lived."

You steel a hard stare at the man, "...You didn't kill him."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Cause then you'd lose your leverage over me." You take a step towards the shadow, "I'm going to change your heart and bring him back safe and sound."

Takeshi stares you down and gives you a smirk. "What makes you think I'll give him back?"

The color drains from your face. "What?"

"He'll make a great drug mule." He laughs, "Young, athletic, so much life ahead of him, storing drugs inside his body won't be too dangerous. Or I could use him as a test subject for the new drugs I'll be getting."

"You can't..."

Takeshi raises a hand and waves it at you and the others behind you. Shadow guards start pouring out of the elevators and soon surround you and the Thieves.

"I can. And his fate is all. Your. Fault."

You fall to the ground as what Takeshi said echoes in your head, increasing in volume with each start over. You faintly hear the sounds of battle behind you, but you're too focused on the outcome you've given Ryuji.

"(Y/N)!" Panther shouts, "Are you just going to stand there and do nothing!?"

"You've been with Ryuji since the start! Are you really going to forsake him to such a fate?" Fox adds.

"Is someone as strong willed as you going to fall to such a man?" Queen voices.

"You're an amazing person, (Y/N)!" Oracle yells.

"You've helped him through so much!" Noir calls.

"He's your shield." Joker's voice pierces through the chaos.

"And I'm his sword." You get up and point harshly at the still smirking man. "So I won't let you do as you please! I'll kick your ass to the moon and back if that means he'll be safe from a monster like you!"

_"It took you quite some time, young one.'"_

An intense throbbing pain follows the mysterious voice as you grab your head and clench you teeth in agony...

_"You seek to become his guardian, correct? Then let us form a bond."  
_

...yell out in pain as the throbbing increases...

_"The shield is taken and now the sword must defend it at all cost."  
_

...claw at the ground in an effort to focus on something else...

_"The 'other you' has heard your cries and wishes to seek justice."  
_

...practically curl into yourself in an attempt for comfort...

_"Shall you charge forward with all your might or be lost to the cries of war?"_

...uncurl and start to get up in a zombie like state...

_"If you wish to protect those you cherish then become their guardian!"_

...stand up and direct your pain filled eyes at a surprised Takeshi...

_"I am thou, thou art I..."_

...hands raise and instinctively reach up, curling your fingers around the mask on our face.

_"Protect what you love at all cost and roar out until the heavens shake!"  
_

You yell out, "Appear, Ken Mamoru!" and proceed to tear your mask off.

There's a burst of wind and some of the shadows fall backward at the force of it. The sound of fighting has stopped only to be replaced by roaring wind and clanging chains. Takeshi falls and backs up, his glasses were missing and wide eyes stare at you.

"They're a persona user too?" You hear Mona say once the wind dies down.

You glare down at the man as your persona comes into view and you glance sideways to get a better look at the glowing being as it shakes itself. Ren Mamoru stands massively tall, glowing yellow eyes glare down at the quivering Takeshi. The Persona takes a step forward, white and light blue fur with wind designs on it puffing up slightly before settling down. Ren's long curly mane unfurls itself with ever slow step towards the back scooting Takeshi. Its' tail unfold as well, revealing the multitude of long curls that were once trapped. It sneers down at the shadow, showing off the massive overbite and rows of teeth. For a quick second, you're tempted to sic Ren on the fleeing shadow only to stop as you recall Ryuji talking about killing the target's cognition will trigger a mental shutdown in them.

You frown heavily and mentally call back the beast to turn you attention towards the still fighting Phantom Thieves. You brandish a broadsword and defeat one of the shadows aimed at Fox. He gives you his thanks and rushes off to help Noir. You cast Kougaon at a white lion with a reptile like tail and fling it into a black ooze creature that was advancing on Joker.

"It didn't take you long to get the hang of things, did it?" Joker teases as he stands besides you and aims his pistol at one of the shadows.

"No." You pull out your sniper rifle and kill on of the shadows cornering Mona. "I want to get this over with. The longer this goes on, the longer it'll take to get to the treasure."

"Thinking like a Phantom Thief already?"

"Yep." You summon Ren Mamoru to cast Maragidyne at a hoard of shadows.

Eventually the mess of shadows dies down until there's none left and collapse in exhaustion at the paws of Ren Mamoru. The beast has yet to dissipate, its eyes seem to be regarding you with a type of fondness.

"Are you alright?" Panther asks.

"I'm good." You tell her, "Just catching my breath."

"I like your outfit." Noir voices as she and Fox join Panther's side.

"What?"

You push up your hood and look down at yourself, taking in the black and red design of your hoodie. In the empty spaces of black, you could see the faintest design of playing cards etched into the fabric. You raise your hands to stare at your gloves design, on the outside of them are a darker shade of pink while the insides are stark white. You look down at the legs, now noticing the tight fitting black pants and calf high gray boots. You feel around for your mask, gently slip it off, and look at it. It's an off white with a red band going around the edge of it and around the eye holes, stitched into the band are playing card symbols that travel up into the small cards framing the upper edge of the mask.

"So what do we call you?"

You look up to see the rest of the Phantom Thieves have regrouped and Joker stands nearby, with his hands in his pockets, staring at you.

"How about Komainu?"

"That's a mouthful, Inari."

"Their persona is based off of the mythical creature."

"Don't take his side, Queen."

"What about Shrine? That's where Komainu's are normally seen."

"Ace." You say, putting a stop to the suggested codenames before it got out of hand.

Joker smiles. "Ace, it is."

"We should probably head back into the real world." Mona says, "Ace is probably tired."

"No." You shake your head and get to your feet, with the help of Ren Mamoru. "If we leave now, we won't be able to save Ryuji."

"Aren't you drained?" Fox asks.

"Mental, but not physically."

"That is still too big of a risk." Queen adds.

"I'll stay in the back next to Oracle. I'll only fight if I need to."

Crow chimes in, "And if you collapse from over exhaustion?"

You gesture to your still active persona, who has laid down during the course of the conversation and is watching the interaction with vague curiosity. Joker looks from you, to Ren, and back to you.

"Alright." He says, "But if you feel faint at anytime, say something.

You nod and the Phantom Thieves continue on, although most of them keep casting cautious glances back at you.

 _'Your bond with this boy must be unbreakable to be able to push your body past it's usual limit.'_ Ren says through its mind link.

 _'I'd give up everything to see him again, Ren. I love him and I want to hold him again. To hear his laugh, to see his smile, to fight side by side... I have to do this! That fate I heard is not for him!'_  
  
Ren chuckles, _'Love truly is a powerful weapon.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren - "Lotus" "Love"
> 
> Mamoru - "Protector"
> 
> Komainu are Chinese Lion-dogs that are seen outside of shrine entrances and sometimes seen inside them as well. They're meant to wards off evil spirits or guard against evil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Calling Cards is equal parts interesting and annoying.
> 
> Battle!

**_11/1_ **

_**J:** _ _After school, I'd like you to deliver the calling card._

_Are you sure about that?_

_I'll be easily spotted in the lobby_

_**J:** _ _I'm aware of that, but this is your fight._

 _**J:** _ _For your best friend and teammate._

 _**P:** _ _Don't worry, Ace._

 _**P:** _ _Morgana and I will come with you as back up._

 _**Q:** _ _Do you have a jacket or something with a hood?_

_I think so_

_But, it's one of Ryuji's_

_So, it's gonna be loud_

_**J:** _ _That'll be fine, as long as it hides your face._

 _**O:** _ _You can do this, Ace._

 _**F:** _ _We'll be counting on you._

 _**N:** _ _One last step and we'll have him._

Currenly you, Ann, and Morgana were sitting in the lobby of your father's workplace. You're rereading the messages while keeping an eye out for Takeshi coming back from his break. You subconsciously pull your hoodie down further as Ann settles down next to you.

"You know," You look up a her, "Ryuji once said that he normally leaves closes at your house. Is that true?"

You wave the sleeve of the jacket at her, "Where do you think this sucker came from?"

"Won't that get annoying after a while?" Morgana pokes his head out of your bag.

"Not really." You lean back against the chair cushions. "I got use to it. Hell, he stays over so often that the guest room is like his second bedroom."

"...You must really love him, huh?" Ann asks.

You sigh, "Yeah... I really do... It just took a few months."

A small silence falls after that as the cool air of the lobby circulates throughout the space.

"He loves you too..." You look at Morgana in surprise, "He might not say it, but it's in his actions."

"He does talk a lot about you." Ann offers up a small smile.

You smile back just as the front door opens and Takeshi's voice filters in.

"Did you miss me while I was gone, Kaya?" You scowl at the man as he leans against the receptionist desk.

"No. Here." The woman handed an enclosed envelope to him.

"What this?" Takeshi opens the sleeve of paper and pulls out the calling card. "The hell?"

"You got a calling card?!" Kaya's yell gains the attention of everyone in the lobby.

"Here we go." Morgana says.

_"Manager Iori Takeshi,_

_slithering snake trader of forbidden fruits,_

_We know the deals you've made and the lives you've ruined,_

_and that you've taken an innocent soul to make sure your twisted desires go unopposed._

_That's why we have decided to steal those desires and make sure your forbidden fruits expires before your eyes._

_For all those lost souls you've taken, this shall be done today._

_From the Phantom Thieves of Hearts"_

Takeshi is practically steaming by the time he finishing reading the card and everyone around him starts gossiping. The air shifts around you and the others as the room turns dark and only the shadow version of Takeshi is seen.

He scowls at you and the other. "If you think you can stop me, then bring it."

You hear alarms as the shadow disappears. The room turns back to normal and you can see that more people have gathered around Takeshi.

"We need to leave before he sees us." Morgana says and Ann gets up to leave.

You pick up the bag and give one more glance at the man before leaving the building. The others are waiting outside as you and Ann walk over to them.

"Did he read it?" Akira asks and you nod in reply. "Let's go."

The world becomes a vast amount of swirled red and black before your eyes until Takeshi's Palace stands ahead of you.

"Ace." You turn your gaze to look at Joker. "You ready?"

You look towards the Palace before casting a determined gaze at your leader. He pats you on the shoulder and leads the way into the workplace with everyone following after. It doesn't take you long to reach the treasure, having already cleared out an infiltration route yesterday. Joker opens the door to the office, only to be greeted by Takeshi leaning against the desk behind him and holding the treasure. The shadow takes off his glasses, glowing, narrowed yellow eyes take in the thieves as he straights up.

"You think I was just going to let a couple of teenagers waltz in here and take my treasure?" He closes his eyes. "Think again!" Reptile like eyes greet you and the others as Takeshi's body grows large as darkness covers him.

You and the others back up as the shadow's new body circumferences the room. The darkness bursts away from the shadow to reveal a large snake with gray shifting scales, lighter gray underbelly and a hood similar to that of a cobra.

"I'll show you just how snake like I can be!" He roars and dives towards you and the other.

"Move!" You hear Joker order out in haste.

You leap to side, barely dodging the shadow turned snake, and landed on the other side with Crow, Fox, and Oracle. Takeshi turns his body around before crashing into the wall, his eyes turn their attention towards you and you ready yourself in response.

"Oracle, status!"

The red-head summons her persona just as the reptile darts towards you. You quickly bring up your broadsword to block, sliding back slightly in the process from the hit.

"Ace!" You hear Fox yell out.

"I'm good!" You reply and try to figure out how to get Takeshi's attention off of you.

You feel the cold air of a Bufudyne and you leap back quickly just as a chunk of ice hits the snake.

"Thanks." You land besides the masked ice-user.

Fox nods in acknowledgement.

"It doesn't have any weakness!" Orcale's amplified voice echoes out.

"Hit it everything we have!"

You and Fox summon your personas, he casts another Bufudyne while you hit it with a Rising Slash. Takeshi nimbly dodges the ice move only to be hit dead on with the physical move. Crow summons Robin Hood and casts a Kougaon at the reptile, pushing it back to where Joker and the others were. The other summon their personas and hit the snake with a myriad of spells. Takeshi collapses with a pain filled hiss, a heavy silence falls across the battlefield as the snake makes no move to get up. You watch as his scales raise up and change to yellow before the shadow sends out a Mazionga. You, Crow, and Fox barely manage to dodge the electric based attack.

"Mona!" You hear Panther cry out.

The snake's scales change to blue as it casts a Mabufula, hitting both you and Panther. You fall backwards, world spinning around you.

"Ace! Panther!" There's someone helping you to your feet just as Takeshi changes his scale color back to gray and sets up a Tarukaja.

"The hell was that?" You mutter out.

"He can change his scale color, it seems." Crow answers.

"That's just like a snake!" Ann yells, "If we do enough damage to him, he'll just do it again!"

"Is there any way to tell when he does it?" Joker asks, while avoiding a basic attack from the shadow.

"When he falls, but until then, let loose." Oracle answers.

You and the others repeat the process until Takeshi falls once and Joker orders a guard. The scales change color once more and there's a Maragion coming at you and the others. You all successfully guard against it, although you catch Fox muttering something about fire on his costume. Eventually the beast falls after another round of spells and makes no move to get back. Joker signals for a hold up and you all train your guns the the snake.

"To think I'd fall to the likes of you." Takeshi hisses and struggles to lift his head. "A couple of brats and a cat." He looks at you. "To think the kid that was so wimpy grows up to gain a backbone..."

Joker turns his gaze towards you, "Would you like the finishing blow?"

"Yes."

Joker calls for an all-out-attack and you finish off the snake. The beast dissipates into the fallen human form of Takeshi and the glowing form of the treasure materializes over. You hold out your hand and the treasure land in your palm.

"A pen?" Panther looks at the item.

You turn the black and golden etched pen around in your hand.

"Sakamoto."

Your head whips up at Ryuji's surname and you glare at Takeshi. "What about him?"

"He's alive."

You can hear some of the Thieves gasp in surprise as your heart stills for second.

_'He's alive!'_

"But that gun shot..." Panther trails off.

"It was meant to shut him up." Takeshi groans as he sits up. "Figured you won't do anything if I 'killed' him. Guess it back fired on me..."

"Where is he?" You ask, hand curling into a fist around the pen.

"Completely fine in one of the room of the warehouses." The shadow starts to disappear and the ground begins to shake. "To think I'd be the one to mess up this bad. He's going to have my head."

"Who's he?" Joker asks.

Takeshi let out a quiet chuckle and the shaking increases. "You'll find out soon enough." He disappears after that.

 _'What does he mean by that?'_  
  
"We need to go!" Mona calls out, snapping you out of your thoughts.

You follow the rest of the Thieves out of the collapsing palace, barely managing to avoid some of the debris. The real world rushes to greet you and you nearly stumble into the fountain outside the office, if not for Akechi grabbing you by your arm.

"Thanks."

Morgana jumps up onto your shoulder. "So what was the treasure?"

You reaching into your hoodie pocket and pull out a old photo. On the old photo, a smiling kid stands between a man and an elder. The two older men are smiling and have their hands draped across each other's shoulders. In the background stand a fairly large house with a set of cars in the driveway. The kid is holding up something that appears to be a signed piece of paper.

"That's it?" Morgana huffs out.

You turn the photo around and read what's on the back. "To my grandson, I hope your business become successful. Love Grandfather."

"It appears to be the first deal he ever made." Akechi voices.

"All this for a photo..." You mutter and look up at the building ahead. "I want to go get him..."

"Not until Takeshi change of heart happens." Makoto says, "We can't risk confronting him now."

You sigh and nod, Ann gives you a reassuring pat on the back and starts to leave the area. The others follow and you slowly tag along, but not before throwing another look at the workplace.

_'Tomorrow. Wait for me tomorrow, Ryuji.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens next chapter~
> 
> The end


	20. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we have reached the finale.

****_11/2  
_  
It was a grueling day at school, but you held strong, knowing that in the end you'd get to see Ryuji again. The final bell rang and you gathered up your stuff, quickly left the classroom, and practically flew down the stairs. You could hear rapid footsteps behind you, you pause at the bottom of the stairs and wait for the others to catch up. You all practically run down to the station and you're dying to get off the train and book it to Shibuya instead. You and the others met up with Akechi and Yusuke in the Underground Station and switch trains to Yongenjaya. You turn the corner to Leblanc and freeze upon seeing who Futaba is talking to. The loudness of the purple hoodie stares you down as Futaba turns to see you, she makes gesture towards you and says to the hooded figure leaning against the wall.

The figure straightens off the wall, quickly shakes off their hood, and tears gather in your eyes. Ryuji is staring at you with that smile of his and he pulls his hands out of his pockets. The others soon join you just as you rush towards Ryuji and fling your arms around him in a tight hug. Ryuji catches you and return the hug just as tight, you bury your face in his neck and curl your fingers into the back of the purple hoodie.

"I heard everythin' from Futaba." Ryuji says, "You became a Phantom Thief."

"To save you." You pull away from Ryuji and wipe your tears on your school jacket.

More tears replace the dried one and you reach up to rub those away, until Ryuji wipes them away with his thumbs. You face flushes as he places his hands on your cheeks.

"Ryuji?"

"Y'know when that asshole pointed the gun at me, I thought I was gonna die without tellin' you."

"Telling me what?"

"That I love you. I love you, (Y/N). Sorry it took me so long." He gentle pulls you into a kiss.

You stall for a bit before kissing back, your own hands coming up to place themselves on Ryuji's cheek.

"Finally!" You hear Ann yell behind you.

Ryuji's hand's fall from your face and his arms encase you to pull you closer to him. Your hands slid down to his arms and squeeze them as you deepen the kiss.

"Oh my." Comes Haru's surprised voice.

"I telling Sojiro to get the hose!" Futaba yells.

You and Ryuji break apart, although his arms are still around your back. Ryuji stares at you, cheeks red and brown eyes bright and shining.

"How long?" You ask.

"Uh..." His eyes snap to the side. "Since Golden Week?"

You place your forehead on his shoulder and start laughing.

"What're you laughin' at?"

"We're both numskulls." You raise your head to look at him. "I've been in love with you since Golden Week as well." You smile as his blush deepens.

"Hey, lovebirds, let us get a hug in as well!" Ann yells.

You have to wrestle your way out out of Ryuji's arms, causing him to whine once you slipped free. He was immediately hugged by Ann, the force of the impact nearly caused them both to fall backwards. Makoto and Haru's hugs were a lot calmer compared to Ann's once she let go. Akechi gave Ryuji a pat on the shoulder, you watch as the blond fought down the urge to scowl. Yusuke pulls him into a hug as well, afterwards Ryuji gives him a confused and odd look. Morgana jumps onto the teen's shoulder and gives him a pat on the head with his paw before jumping down. Akira smiles and pulls Ryuji into a side hug, which he returns.

After all that, Ryuji latches onto to you again and you laugh as he kisses your cheek.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"Hmm?"

"Be my partner?"

"Do you even have to ask?" You kiss him and you're pretty sure that if Ryuji had a tail, it would be wagging.

"Ryuji." You both break apart and look at Akira. "Are you well enough to go to the Palace?"

"Of course!"

"You were just kidnapped!" You stare at Ryuji, who in turn gives you a sheepish smile.

"But I'm fine now. Trust me."

You give a look to Akira, the shaggy teen shrugs and pulls out his phone in response. You sigh and place your head in your hand.

"You're both impossible."

The world shifts around you and when you raise your head back up, you're in front of a casino.

"Wow." You stare the structure and mass amounts of blinking lights above.

"Woah. That's your outfit?"

You turn to look at Ryuji and your voice catches in your throat. He never gave you a full description of his Phantom Thieves outfit and you can see why. Ryuji is decked out in leather, knee-pads and elbow-pads are tapered down to their respected body parts. A red scarf like tie was tied around his neck and you longed to use it to pull him in for a kiss. A pair of belts rested at his hips, both sets sported a row of bullets. His gloves were a bright yellow, matching his hair color and what you think is his element. His mask... his mask is a gray skull and you can't help but stare at the shadowed brown eyes that stare back at you.

Ryuji makes a quick stride up to you, the steel from the tip of his shoes making small clinking sounds against the ground. You watch as he approaches and you pull the hoodie down further over your face.

"Don't do that." He says, pulling your hood up. "You look good."

"So do you." You smile and wiggle your eyebrows, "You never told me it was leather."

You're pretty sure Ryuji blushes at that, cause he stammers and looks away quickly.

"Skull! Ace! Come on!" Panther's voice catches both of your attention. "Let's go, unless you both want to continue acting like blushing school girls!"

"Panther!" Ryu-Skull snaps out while you turtle yourself into your hood.

Panther laughs and you hear Skull huff in annoyance. You start forward, only to stop as the blond's hand gently grabs your wrist. You look back at him to see that he's pushed up his mask and his grinning at you.

"Kiss for good luck?"

You roll your eyes, push up your own mask, and lean in to grant his request. It's a short kiss, but it seems to enough for Skull, who smiles and slides his mask back down. He walks to catch up with the other, you follow him after pulling down your own mask. You and Skull easily get into a matching stride as you walk besides him. You smile softly as he wraps an arm around you and you, in turn, do the same to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a ride from start to finish. I want to thank you guys for your comments and support for something I thought up out of the blue. I have plans for one-shots in the futures, so the reader will be returning.
> 
> This was such a treat to write and I actually enjoyed myself while thinking up everything the reader did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sweetbungaius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
